


Safe, Loved.

by Nutbuttaz



Series: Safe, Loved. [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, But also some straight up smut, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Including cuddle sex, Polyamory, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Scent Kink, She’s right he is, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Virginity myths, Yennefer thinks Geralt is a slut, Yennefer/Geralt femdom, lots and lots of cuddling, non-specific timeline, we do it all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbuttaz/pseuds/Nutbuttaz
Summary: Ciri has trouble finding the right man to be her first.Geralt is overprotective. Naturally, it has to be him.And Yennefer is...strangely supportive.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Safe, Loved. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703581
Comments: 38
Kudos: 218
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Safe, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, first Witcher fic. Be kind. And yes this is Geralt/Ciri porn. Non-specific timeline but just to be very clear, Ciri is 19 in this fic even though she’s referred to as a “girl”.
> 
> Brief mention of attempted non-con in this first chapter and then never again just 100% adults having fun consensually fucking each other’s brains out yayyyy.

The late summer sun was setting low in the sky, casting a golden glow across the front yard of the cottage. Warm breeze blew the smell of wildflowers drooping heavily with pollen, the earthy and sweet scent of squash blossoms and apples through the open window where Geralt was leaning. He acknowledged the beauty of the evening and the enticing scents with as much interest as he placed in the ants carrying away the dropped crumbs of the scone he had been eating; that is to say, without much interest at all. Something much more important drew his attention. Some _one_ more important. 

The cloud of dust gave her away long before he could see her riding through the tall grass field. She must have been spurring on her horse in haste to kick up that much dust. Geralt furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. Ciri wasn’t one to rush home after spending an evening at the tavern, and this early at that. The sun was barely halfway down on the horizon. He hadn’t expected her back until the wee hours before dawn, long after he had gone to sleep. 

He straightened up from the window and swiftly moved towards the front door, grabbing a sword and his pack as he went. Maybe she had an enemy on her heels. Maybe she was wounded. He hated both of those options. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, standing on the porch waiting to see her turn the corner of the path to their front yard. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to sift her scent through all the other stimuli assaulting his senses. _Earth….pollen...trees...horse... leather...steel...blood… fear._ His eyes snapped open. The acceleration of his heartbeat would have been imperceptible to a human but to him it felt like the pounding of a drum. 

Finally, Ciri turned the corner on her horse, trotting briskly now. Fresh tears ran down her face, leaving streaks of clean skin amidst the dust from the trail. There was dried blood on her blouse, her neck, her arms, her hands. The knuckles on her right hand were raw. Her left hand gripping the pommel of her saddle was white-knuckled and trembling. She looked up and caught Geralt’s eyes watching her, the gnawing worry on his face, and looked away just as quickly. She wiped her face with her sleeve and dismounted while avoiding Geralt’s gaze. He stepped forward immediately and reached for her to check her for injury. She shrunk away, instead pulling the reins over her mare’s head and holding them out to Geralt. Geralt took them, confused. “Ciri, what the hell - are you hurt?”  
  
Ciri shook her head vehemently, hands shaking as she unstrapped her saddle bag. “No, I’m fine.”  
  
Geralt’s nostrils flared, inhaling that scent of blood and fear and knowing that she was lying to him. Ciri didn’t have to look at him to know he was furious. “You’re covered in blood, you’re not _fine_. Who or what did this to you..” His voice softened, reaching out cautiously to touch her arm. “Ciri, tell me-”  
  
Ciri snatched her arm away, clutching her saddle bag to her chest. She regretted it almost immediately and winced, tears falling unbidden from her eyes. “Please… _please_ just take her to the pasture for me, Geralt. I’m not hurt.”

Geralt watched as she brushed past him into the house. Very, very rarely in his life...if ever?...had he felt helpless. But this was one of those moments. His mind raced with every possibility. A fight with a monster? She had never cried after one of those. A drunken brawl, then? She hadn’t smelt of liquor. The blood was dried; she wasn’t bleeding from an open wound. Maybe the blood wasn’t even hers. And it wasn’t _that_ blood either, she had just finished her cycle a few days ago. 

A not-so-gentle nudge on his shoulder brought him back. He sighed, stroking the mare’s neck and leading her towards the pasture. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” he asked, half expecting a real answer. The mare tossed her head and snorted. Geralt rolled his eyes.

\---

Sleep did not come easily that night. Geralt had tended to the horses, locked up the cottage and cleaned up the kitchen by himself. He sat and watched as the fire in the kitchen burned to embers, listening for signs of Ciri. He’d heard some splashing when he first came inside, no doubt she was bathing, but after that he heard nothing. She didn’t come out of her room for food, or drink. Didn’t call out for him. Didn’t cry or blow her nose. Nothing. 

Rubbing his face in exhaustion, Geralt finally stood up and wandered to his and Yennefer’s room to retire for the night. His sorceress was away on business for a few weeks, and he missed her acutely tonight. She would know what to do with Ciri. She always had in the past - through the fitful first years of Ciri’s training, through her teenage years with all its emotional ups and downs. Ciri was an adult now, with her own life and the freedom to do as she wished. Geralt trusted her. He knew she could protect herself. She was strong. She was brave. And that’s why her tears made him feel helpless. 

Geralt must have fallen asleep at some point, but not for long. A rush of cold air under his blankets caused him to shiver, and he stirred awake at the warm softness of Ciri’s body curling up against him. Instinctively he reached one arm around Ciri’s back, propping her head on his bicep as a pillow, and the other hand rested in her soft ash blonde hair. He breathed deeply, becoming alert to the way she smelled now - like soap, the light sea salt and musk fragrance she had chosen at the market. Like leather, arnica salve, and clean linen. No bite of iron now, no blood. No fear.

She had come to him like this since she was a child having nightmares. Always the same way. She didn’t shake him awake, didn’t scream or cry so he would come to her. She just curled up against him and he would hold her until her demons let her be. Sometimes, she would talk to him and ask him to explain things, to help her, advise her. Geralt was glad that these questions, especially the more difficult and emotional ones, were presented to him in the cover of dark. He would never tell her but he was just as in need of reassurance as she was at times. This had become their safe place. Somewhere they could talk about anything freely and not feel ashamed. As Ciri grew up, and as Yennefer more often than not stayed with him for longer periods of time, she came to him less often. A deep, armored place in Geralt’s heart missed taking care of her like this. Once upon a time he would have hated someone needing him. Those days were long gone. Ciri was his whole world. Anything, _anything_ she needed from him he would give her, whether it was as grave as his last drop of blood or as trivial as the last blueberry scone (which he always saved for her anyway). 

So when she was curled up like this, her knees tucked in against his belly and her head nestled under his chin, over his heart, he cherished every moment. He knew better than to ask her again what was wrong. If she wanted to tell him, she would. He squeezed her a little tighter, his fingers stroking through her silky hair. Eventually, the tension bled from her shoulders and she lay heavy and relaxed in his arms. She cleared her throat to say something. Geralt nuzzled her forehead in reassurance.  
  
“You…. you remember I said I was going to visit friends?” she started, pulling back ever so slightly from Geralt’s chest just to talk more easily. Geralt gave her a nod, bracing himself for what was going to come next. Ciri sighed haltingly. “I lied. I was only going to see one… _friend_ ,” she gritted. She squeezed her eyes shut as if she didn’t want to know what Geralt’s expression would be as she continued. “A young man. Deyn. We had been talking for months… meeting at the tavern, having fun…” Geralt could tell her cheeks were flushing red. “Tonight, we had decided we would spend the night together… alone… to, you know...” 

Geralt choked on air. He gasped and coughed. Ciri thumped him in the chest a couple times until he held up a hand to stop her. “Um… yeah,” he mumbled awkwardly. “Yeah. I know.”

Ciri covered her face with embarrassment as she continued. “I’ve…. I’ve done some things… with him and others… but not... everything.” Her voice trembled slightly on the last word. Geralt squeezed her in reassurance. Ciri paused for a moment, as if trying to sort out her next words. “Deyn… we were having a good time. I was ready… I wanted to…” She swallowed thickly. “He started being rough, rushing me… things were moving too quickly. I was scared he would force me to…” She trailed off, not wanting to say it. Geralt’s hand on her waist had closed into a fist and he was breathing through gritted teeth. Ciri met his eyes in the darkness, their gifted senses allowing them to see each other clearly even in the low light. She shook her head, laying her hand on his chest over his heart.

“Don’t worry, Geralt. He didn’t. I broke his nose and threw his trousers in the fire so he would have to leave the tavern bare arsed and bloody.”

Geralt laughed at that, just briefly, relieved. “That’s my girl,” he praised her. She grinned at him cheekily for a moment, before her smile dropped and her face became serious. 

“I know I’m strong, Geralt,” she confided softly. She rested her head against him. “I can protect myself. But I didn’t want to worry about that… not then… I thought I’d be safe. I thought he would take care of me.” 

Geralt felt wetness on his chest. Ciri was crying. He wrapped both arms around her shoulders and held her tight against him. His heart ached and he wondered briefly if he was injured before realizing _oh… this is sadness._ He held her until the tears stopped, until the tension seeped from her shoulders again, her breathing even and calm. 

“You were right to stop him,” Geralt murmured. “You should feel safe...loved… when it’s time. You should never have to cry like this over a man. He’s not worth your tears.”

Ciri nodded against his chest. “Geralt?” she asked hesitantly. Geralt hmm’d. “Is it… will it hurt? No matter if they love me?”

“Who told you it would?” Geralt pried. He realized he had no idea if anyone had told her about sex, reproduction, proper _facts…_ not myths, or second hand gossip. 

“When I was young, at the palace… my attendants would tell me things. What to expect. That I wouldn’t choose my husband. That sex was for securing the royal line. That… it would hurt the first time. To just get it over with.”

Geralt winced, shaking his head. “That is…” he sighed, “simply the worst advice I’ve ever heard. What kind of barbaric shit is that?”

Ciri giggled. “ _So_? Does it hurt?”

“It should not hurt,” Geralt said firmly. “The first time could be uncomfortable, yes, until you are accustomed to the sensation. But there are ways to alleviate that.”

“Like what?” Ciri piped up.

Geralt cleared his throat. “Um, like… well… stretching yourself…. Or using oil….” He should have felt embarrassed, but Ciri trusted him. Needed his advice. “All that talk about hurting, bleeding the first time? Put it out of your head. If you expect it you’ll be nervous, and make it difficult to enjoy yourself.”

This time Ciri hmm’d. A peaceful moment passed, Ciri stroking her hand along Geralt’s shoulder. She stopped and squeezed his arm. “Geralt… what if it happens again? What if the next man hurts me too?”

“Then I’ll kill the bastard,” Geralt said simply. Ciri sighed in exasperation.

“I can’t keep breaking noses or having you chase men away,” Ciri muttered. She nuzzled into Geralt’s bare chest, feeling his heartbeat thump calmly. The warmth of his skin. His scent. She realized she felt as comfortable with him as she felt in her own body. Safe. Loved. Everything he had advised her. An idea dawned on her, and then consumed her. “Geralt… would you show me how...?” she trailed off, too nervous to finish the sentence. 

Geralt froze, unsure if he heard her correctly. He pulled back slightly to study her face. “You want _me_ to...?”

Ciri blushed furiously. Geralt could feel her tense up, pulling away from him slightly as well. “Uh- um… I mean, you… you know everything. Y-you’re experienced,” she stammered nervously. She shut her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, opening them to see Geralt gazing at her with nothing but gentleness in his eyes. She let the breath out, meeting his gaze. “I trust you.” 

Geralt’s heart swelled with affection and he reached out, gathering Ciri in his arms again. He ran his fingers through her hair and was pleased to feel her relax into his embrace. 

“Ciri, you have my heart. Always.” It was his way of saying that he loved her. He kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t want anything to come between us. This...this kind of intimacy… it can complicate a relationship.”

“But it’s _you_ ,” Ciri whispered reverently. “You’ve taught me everything… why not this?”

“Hmm.”

A moment passed. Geralt’s hand wandered from her hair to her face, caressing her cheek. He breathed deeply to scent her and found nothing different except for one note, something that stirred his animal instincts. Arousal. 

“Please,” Ciri breathed. There was an edge to her voice, almost a whimper. “Please, Geralt. Take care of me. I want it to be you.”

Geralt would be lying if he said the words had no affect on him. He became aware, in a different way, of Ciri’s body against him. The way her breasts pressed against his chest when she inhaled, just the thin layer of her linen nightshirt between them. Her smooth legs tangled in his. The way she felt so small and vulnerable in his arms. It brought a low growl to his throat and he took a deep breath to steady himself. She was a woman… and she was pleading to be taken.

But she was also his girl.

“Ciri.” Geralt’s voice was stern, firm. “I won’t take you like I would a lover. I can’t… fuck you,” he grimaced even at the thought of the word. Ciri tensed up in his arms and he realized he should be more careful with his words. “I don’t mean that I won’t teach you what you want to know. But… if I’m to be inside you, I want you to be in charge. To have control. Do you understand?”

Ciri shook her head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll show you,” Geralt repeated gently. “But you’ll decide how much, and when to stop.”

To that, Ciri nodded. “Thank you,” she whispered gratefully. Her cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat quickening. She licked her lips nervously. “Um… so… how do you start?”

Geralt smiled at her. “Someone’s eager hm?”

“Well… I was so ready to go earlier…before the ass-kicking,” Ciri explained. Geralt chuckled and pressed kisses against her forehead. His arms resumed their customary position: one under Ciri’s head, wrapped around her shoulders, the other around her back. He smoothed his right hand up and down, edging caresses towards her lower back and hip. Ciri leaned into his touch, sighing in contentment. Geralt took his time to make sure she was relaxed and comfortable with him touching her. When she seemed ready he slid his hand under her left thigh and raised it slightly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. She nodded her consent against his chest, pressing a kiss to his skin. Geralt lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip, then resumed rubbing her back.

Ciri, patient until now, started squirming. Her breathing was heavier. Her hips jerked against his when his hand approached her lower back. She whined his name. Geralt chuckled. “You can touch yourself whenever you want, or ask me to. You’re in charge, remember?”

Ciri blushed, but slid her hand down between her thighs. She sighed in relief as she made contact, rubbing her clit eagerly. She tried to reach lower to finger herself but couldn’t from her position. “Geralt…” she whispered. She reached out for his hand and he let her guide him between her thighs. Geralt inhaled in surprise as he slipped his fingers gently against her. She was soft as silk and already soaking wet. 

“Told you I was ready,” she said breathlessly. 

“Hmm.” Geralt’s voice was just a low rumble as he slid one finger inside her, letting her hips roll and rub against him. Ciri squeezed his arm, lifting her leg a bit higher. He added a second finger and she pushed herself down on his hand with a moan. Geralt listened to her breathing, inhaled her scent, making sure she was comfortable. She squeezed his arm again and he slowly, slowly pressed a third finger into her tight heat. She was panting as she moved her hips, adjusting herself. She tensed up slightly and pushed Geralt’s hand away. 

“Too much?” Geralt murmured in concern. He squeezed Ciri’s shoulders. 

“A little,” Ciri agreed, steadying her breathing. After a moment she moved Geralt’s hand back, indicating just two fingers. Geralt nodded and kissed her forehead as he resumed working her up, all the while cuddling her with his other arm. She was relaxed again, sighing sweet moans as his fingers rubbed inside her. 

“Geralt?” Ciri whispered, tilting her head up to nuzzle his chin. “Can we...just like this? Can you hold me?”

“Of course,” Geralt assured her. He flicked his thumb against her clit as he pulled his hand away and she gasped in surprise. Geralt grinned. “You’re ready?”

Ciri nodded eagerly, planting kisses on his jawline. Geralt drew her into both of his arms and held her tight, just for a moment. Ciri hugged him just as tightly, burying her face again in the crook of his neck. Geralt took a deep breath and slipped a hand between them, lining himself up to Ciri’s entrance. Ciri gasped softly as they made contact for the first time. Geralt rubbed his cock against her wet heat, slicking himself with her own fluid. 

“G-go ahead,” she stammered. Geralt felt her heart racing against his own. He grazed his lips over her forehead, kissing away a bead of sweat. Gently, slowly, with the self control only a century’s worth of experience could provide, Geralt pressed just barely past the head of his cock inside her and then held still. He drew his hand away so that he could wrap his arm around Ciri protectively.

Ciri drew in a sharp breath as he entered her. She froze up, trying to comprehend the sensation of fullness. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Geralt nudged her. “Breathe,” he instructed. She let go of her breath with a shudder, clinging onto Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt was rubbing her back again. “Move when you’re ready. Go slow. Stop if it doesn’t feel good.” 

She was trembling slightly as she moved her hips just a little, awkwardly. “How…” Ciri whimpered, embarrassed. She felt Geralt kiss her forehead again and then his hand moved to her hip to guide her. He gently showed her how to roll her hips up and inwards, grinding against his pelvis. She got the hang of it after a minute and Geralt released her hip once she was moving of her own accord. 

“Good,” he murmured encouragement in her ear. He stroked her hair away from her face so he could see her expression. She was moaning sweetly, her eyes closed, her face relaxed in bliss as she worked herself steadily deeper on Geralt’s cock. Every now and then she would bite her lip and her face would screw up, groaning as she dragged her hips against him. Geralt recognized it even if she didn’t - she was getting close. He nuzzled against her forehead, kissing her there and holding her tight as she started to fall apart. Her groans were turning into cries, needy and pleasured all at once. Her smooth rocking began to stutter into desperate thrusts. 

“Please- Geralt!” she sobbed. He knew what she needed. Geralt moved his hands to her hips and helped her grind in a rhythm again. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him and rolled back in pleasure as he hit a sweet spot inside of her. She shuddered, moaning obscenities, alternating holding her breath and then gasping for air. 

“I’m here, I’ve got you,” Geralt murmured over and over. “You can let go, Ciri, you’re safe. Good girl. I’m here. I love you, I love you.” Those last words did the trick and Ciri arched her back, jaw dropping open in a silent scream. Her whole body shook as the orgasm hit her, grasping desperately at Geralt’s shoulders for support. Geralt held her, protecting her, moaning as she clenched impossibly tight around his cock. A few trembling, unconscious snaps of Ciri’s hips and she finally relaxed, letting his cock slip out of her, gasping for air as she rolled onto her back. Her nightshirt was soaked with sweat, her legs splayed open. She laughed breathlessly and reached out for Geralt’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I… I, um,” she tried again and laughed, cheeks flushed. “I’m....”

Geralt smiled. He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Good?”

Ciri smiled back at him and his heart felt full. “Better than good. Perfect.” She hesitated and squeezed his hand again. “You didn’t…?”

“I don’t need to,” Geralt assured her. This wasn’t about him. She was happy and safe. That’s all he wanted. 

Ciri frowned, “Where’s the fun in that?” She thought for a moment then grinned and rolled back onto her side, facing him. “What if I want more? What if I want you to cum?”

Geralt cleared his throat. Was he blushing? He didn’t want to know. “Well…” he started, then his words failed as Ciri pulled off her nightshirt and straddled his hips. “Hmm.”

Ciri was less shy now, more like her usual wise-ass self. She smirked as she guided herself down onto Geralt’s cock and sighed blissfully. “Ohhh... please, I want you to- AH!” She cried out in shock, wide eyed as she accidentally took more of Geralt’s cock than she had before. Geralt winced for her sake and propped up his knees, hands on her hips to guide her back to a more comfortable depth. Ciri giggled, shaking, squeezing Geralt’s forearms appreciatively. “I forgot… that I don’t know what I’m doing,” she panted as she started to roll her hips, easing herself through the mild discomfort. 

“Did it hurt?” Geralt whispered anxiously. Ciri shook her head. 

“No, no, just...surprised…” Ciri moaned softly. Geralt hmm’d. He could see in the low light the little streaks of sweat on her breasts and belly, glistening as she rode him leisurely. Her head was tilted back, hair falling out of her customary bun in a beautifully disheveled manner. He grunted, torn between enjoying himself and keeping a clear mind to guide her. As if sensing his hesitation, Ciri raised his hand to cup her breast, squeezing down. “Please,” she whimpered, pressing down deeper on his cock. “Please cum for me.”

“Fuck,” Geralt gritted through his teeth. Not like this, he was going to hurt her if he let go. He pulled out from underneath her, flipping her on her side so that they were spooning. Here, the position was just right. Ciri couldn’t accidentally push all the way down. He had more control, and so did Ciri if she needed to stop him. He arranged them with his arm under her head, cradling her shoulders. The other arm wrapped around her hips, hand slipping down between her legs to tease her clit as he pressed his cock back inside her. _That_ caused them both to moan, together, and there was that keen in Ciri’s voice again that warned him she was close. Geralt rocked them together, rubbing her clit and holding her tight and finally, finally letting himself take pleasure. He moaned in her ear, sucked on her earlobe, kissed and licked her neck all the while she sobbed obscenities and begged for more. She wasn’t innocent anymore. A deep, feral part of Geralt took pride in being the one she wanted, the first one inside of her, the first one going to spill seed in her. He growled and pulled her impossibly tighter against him, rocking harder, grinding on that sweet spot inside of her. “Ciri,” he panted. Praise worked so well on her last time, and she deserved it. “My good girl. You’re learning so well. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Ciri cried out in pleasure, barely holding on. Her hand covered Geralt’s on her pussy, keeping him there, asking for more pressure. “Please please please,” she sobbed breathlessly, bucking back to meet his thrusts. “Please come in me please, please Daddy - AH!” Ciri screamed as her orgasm overtook her, and that was all Geralt needed to release. His cock throbbed inside her, pumping her full of cum. Just as she was calming down, she started trembling and came again with a shout, rubbing her clit and rocking back on Geralt’s cock. Geralt was gasping, shaking with the force of his orgasm and with Ciri still clenching around him.

Geralt pulled out moments later, curling up around Ciri protectively. He held her in his arms, letting her breathing calm, her trembling stop. She lifted a hand to wipe her eyes. They were wet. Geralt leaned over her and kissed her cheek gently, studying her eyes. She smiled at him, exhausted. “Good tears,” she whispered. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. Her safe spot. “I love you. Thank you, for everything.”

“Hmm,” Geralt murmured, and Ciri knew he meant he loved her. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Geralt followed her suit gratefully, feeling exhausted himself. There would be a time to talk about this, but not now. She was safe, happy, loved. 

That’s all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Ciri find their new normal after sleeping together.  
> Yennefer returns from her business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short installment. This one is 99.9% Geralt/Ciri fluff and soft sex, 0.1% Geralt/Yen S&M. If I continue this series it will have both Geralt/Ciri and Geralt/Yen so if you like that GREAT if you don't.... skip through the Geralt/Yen? lol Happy quarantine, y'all.

Geralt woke with the mid morning sun beating on his face. He had overslept, he realized with annoyance at his laziness. His stomach was growling. He was thirsty. If Yennefer was here he would’ve been slapped awake long ago. He stretched out in bed, yawning. He startled as he touched something he wasn’t expecting. A discarded linen nightshirt. Not his own, or Yennefer’s. It was….

“Oh, fuck. Ciri!” Geralt sat up, his heart pounding. The memories of last night came flooding back on him. Not a dream, that was all real. His girl. He looked around in a panic. She wasn’t there. Was she okay? Was she hurt? His thoughts went to the worst as he got up and threw on clothes. What if she regretted it, if she ran away, if she hated him. His stomach turned and he tried to battle his insecurity. No, she loved him. She was happy. She wouldn’t…

She wasn’t in her bedroom, or the kitchen. Not in the den, or their combined library and alchemy lab. He rushed outside, trying to keep his breathing calm. No, not the front yard or the vegetable plots. The barn then. He charged around the corner of the house towards his last hope. He was hurrying so much he almost ran right over the object of his search. She was sitting on a stool outside the barn, plucking feathers from a brace of pheasants. A bow and her silver sword lay beside her on the grass, fresh blood on the sword’s blade. She looked up as Geralt approached and burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry! You - you look like hell, Geralt,” she managed, stifling her laughter as best as she could. Geralt growled and walked over to her, dropping onto his knees and pulling her into his arms. She was just a little bit taller than him sitting on the stool, and he nestled his head into the crook of her neck to scent her. Normal, everything normal. He let out a shuddering breath of relief, holding her tightly. She dropped the pheasant and wiped her hands on her trousers before hugging him back. 

“I’m okay Geralt. Everything’s alright. I’m sorry I laughed,” Ciri murmured, running her short fingernails in circles on Geralt’s back to soothe him. Geralt nodded against her shoulder. He sighed and pulled back, reaching up to stroke her face, running his fingers along the long scar on her cheek. 

“I was scared you regretted it and left,” Geralt admitted softly. He met Ciri’s eyes and saw no shame or regret in them, only the fierceness he was used to seeing. The tenderness she reserved for her loved ones. 

Ciri took his hand in hers and kissed his palm, holding it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about last night. “Never,” she said confidently. “I’ll never regret it, Geralt.” 

“Hmm,” Geralt responded contentedly. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other, breathing peacefully as the morning sun bathed them in warmth. Ciri nuzzled her nose against Geralt’s and chastely brushed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips. His worries were gone. She was still his girl. She loved him, he loved her. All was right in the world. 

Geralt pulled away reluctantly. He could’ve stayed there in her arms all day, but that was impractical. He nodded towards her sword. “Catch something besides food?”

“Mm,” Ciri nodded. She picked up the pheasant and continued plucking. Geralt rifled through her saddle bag that was sitting nearby and pulled out her sword cleaning supplies. He began cleaning the sword for her, idle movements that had long become so customary that he was sure he could do them in his sleep. Ciri continued, “Ran into a couple farmers while I was out hunting. Said they had been tilling a new meadow and discovered a ‘terrifying beastie’ laying in wait underground and could the witcheress please save them. Naturally being the kind and brave young lady that I am, I had to help these poor defenseless men… for the right price of course,” she added with a chuckle. “Turned out to be a giant centipede. Not even fully grown, easy work. I made an ordeal of it though, wanted them to feel like they got their money’s worth.” 

Geralt smirked. “Oh, I’ve taught you well. I wouldn’t have done it any differently myself.” 

Ciri laughed, laying aside the finished pheasant and starting on the next. “Went about my way after that, found these two on my way back to the cottage. Successful morning all around.” 

Geralt wiped her sword with finishing oil, satisfied that it was clean and sharp. He laid it on the ground next to her, replacing her materials in her bag. “Hmm, much more successful than my morning. Think I’ll go wash off and get dressed properly, since I look like…hell, is that what you said?”

Ciri winked at him. “No, not hell, you look _great_ Geralt. I could take you to a court just as you are now. The ladies would find you ravishing. Jaskier would be jealous of all the praise-ow! You jerk!” She swatted away his hand where he had pinched her and stuck out her tongue like a brat. Geralt chuckled and stood up, leaning down to give her a kiss on the temple. Ciri grinned at him and turned her focus back to the pheasant as he walked away. 

  
  


\---

The rest of their day passed by just as any other. Geralt tended to the horses and their few livestock and chickens, Ciri tended the garden. They met each other on the porch for a light lunch to let the midday heat pass before returning to their chores. Ciri finished early and brought out the pheasants from the cellar to roast for dinner along with turnips and carrots and fresh herbs from the garden. Geralt joined her in the kitchen when he had completed his duties, stopping to kiss her head on his way to the pantry. He brought out a bottle of wine and two goblets. Ciri raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the special occasion?” she asked. They typically had tea or ale with dinner, Ciri’s homebrew that she had perfected after many, many appalling attempts. The few bottles of wine or spirits they kept in the house were brought out for celebrations, guests, or after very bad days. 

“Got a kestrel from Yen while I was outside,” Geralt explained. “She’ll be home early. Midnight, she expects. Her contract ended prematurely and she said, and I quote, ‘I can’t take another day in this shitehole’.”

“Oh,” Ciri murmured, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She turned away from Geralt and stirred the vegetables in the pan over the fire. Her thoughts were rushing. “I hadn’t expected her to come back so soon…” She caught herself growing discontent and shook her head, as if she could shake the feeling away. “I mean, I’m happy she’ll be back.”

“Hmm.” Geralt uncorked the wine and poured two generous glasses. He brought one over to Ciri and handed it to her. She took it, nodding gratefully, and sipped from it. Geralt watched her, knowing that she must be thinking a million thoughts. “Cirilla,” he said. She looked up at him then. So rarely did he use her full name. He took her hand and tugged her away from the fire, sitting down at the table. “We need to talk about last night. What you want going forward,” Geralt continued. Ciri took a nervous gulp of her wine. Geralt squeezed her hand gently, trying to reassure her. “I don’t want you to worry about Yennefer. She won’t be angry. She’ll be surprised, I’m sure. But never angry, not at you. She and I have been with many others throughout the course of our relationship. It’s an understanding we have. I can explain last night to her, if you like.”

Ciri nodded at that, feeling a little relieved. Geralt took a sip of his wine and paused for a moment, finding the right words. “I’d like to know what you want… from now on. If you want last night to be the only time, or if you want more. We have to be on the same page. I couldn’t bear for any resentment to come between us.” 

Geralt watched as Ciri bowed her head, fiddling with her goblet. She squeezed Geralt’s hand tightly, rubbing her thumb over his. She sighed, “There’s no use lying to you… you would know anyway from scenting me.” She blushed, squirming in her seat. Geralt caught a hint of arousal and yes, she was right. “I… I want more,” her voice trembled slightly. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.” She lifted her gaze to meet him. There was vulnerability there, and desire. Geralt reached up and stroked his hand through her hair. She leaned into his touch, sighing.

“I was hoping you might say that,” Geralt murmured. Ciri’s face flushed red and she looked away shyly. Her heart was racing again. Geralt cleared his throat. “After dinner, then, or else your hard work will burn.”

Ciri nodded, dazed, as Geralt stood up and tended to their dinner. She gulped down the rest of her wine. How the hell was she supposed to sit through a meal after hearing him say that?

\---

Yennefer stepped through her portal onto the back path of their cottage and breathed a sigh of relief. _Home_. Her coin purse was full and her apothecary bag lighter than when she left, not quite to the ratio she had been hoping for but enough to restock their supplies for a few months. She brushed the dust off her black, fur-lined travel dress and set eagerly to walking to the front door, ready to see her loved ones and feel their arms around her. She glanced in the window of the kitchen just out of curiosity, hoping to catch them unaware. 

Her jaw dropped. _My, were they unaware_ , she thought to herself in amusement. _What in the seven hells happened while I was gone?!_

She watched, unembarrassed and unshocked, as Geralt and Ciri made love on the furs next to the kitchen fireplace. Geralt was sitting up, cross legged, with Ciri in his lap riding him languidly. Ciri was grinning, gasping, pure bliss on her face as she clung to him. He held her securely in his arms, one hand on her ass guiding her hips rocking against him. Geralt’s face was buried in her chest, sucking on a nipple. He released it and pressed kisses along her breast, up her chest and neck, stopping there to suck on the tender flesh just below her ear. He slid both hands up her back, supporting her as he tilted her away from him. Ciri cried out and raked her nails down Geralt’s back as he started pumping into her in the new position, worshipping her breasts again with his mouth. She arched her back and spread her legs wider, feet digging into the furs for purchase as she started to squirm in his grip.

Yennefer could hear her crying out to him, Geralt’s feral growls in return. “Fuck me Daddy, oh you feel so good. Please, please cum in me!” Ciri was practically screaming and it didn’t take any sort of supernatural abilities to hear her clearly. Geralt pulled her back onto his lap just as Ciri started to shudder with the hint of an orgasm, and she sobbed with unfulfilled need. “Think I’ll let you come that quickly, Ciri?” Geralt was growling. “This lesson isn’t over yet.” His hands returned to her ass, rocking her against him agonizingly deep and slow. Ciri’s mouth opened with silent cries and Geralt pressed his forehead against hers, nudging her to open her eyes and look at him. She did, gazing deep into his eyes as they rocked together, Geralt whispering things to her that Yennefer couldn’t hear. There were tears in Ciri’s eyes and Geralt kissed them away, rocking a little faster in increments until Geralt was grinding her onto his cock relentlessly. Ciri threw back her head and came with a scream of ecstasy, shuddering in Geralt’s arms as he continued to pound her. Geralt came just a minute later, sliding a hand between them and rubbing Ciri’s clit so that she would come again as he filled her. They were both gasping, panting, reaching out for each other as they collapsed on the furs. Yennefer watched with a twinge of envy as they cuddled together, kissing sweetly, caressing each other as they dozed off.

_Unaware, indeed._

Yennefer waited until Ciri had fallen asleep next to the fire to quietly creep inside. Geralt looked up at her, his girl naked in his arms and clinging to him, and smiled faintly at her. “Well, you’re home early, Yen.”

Yennefer smirked and walked over to him, setting her bags down as she did. She picked up a half-full goblet of wine and drained it, setting it back down before easing herself onto the furs. She leaned in and kissed Geralt on the lips passionately, possessively. He moaned against her mouth. “Hmm.”

“Well,” Yennefer whispered, “I know you’re quite the slut but I didn’t expect that from our girl. When?”

“Yesterday,” Geralt replied softly. “She had a bad experience...came to me for help.”

“Ah,” Yennefer nodded. “The kind of problem only daddy can fix?” There was a twinkle in her eye, and Geralt blessed the stars that her idea of revenge was playful. “I want to hear more later,” Yen whispered. “After someone goes to bed.”

Geralt nodded, gazing down at Ciri sleeping peacefully in his arms. “I love her, Yen,” he whispered, vulnerable. “I love you too. You two are my world.”

Yennefer smiled at him. She adored when he let himself be soft around her. It wasn’t as often as he was soft around Ciri. “I know, my wolf. I know.” She smoothed her hand over his brow, pushing back an errant strand of hair. “I’ll see you in bed, hm. Take your time.” She leaned in for one more kiss and then departed. Geralt enjoyed a quiet moment with Ciri before scooping their clothes and her up in his arms, carrying her to her own bedroom. He laid her down in bed, tucking her into the blankets. He set her garments down on the foot of her bed, and as an afterthought took his shirt and tucked it into her arms, under the covers, so she could sleep with his scent nearby. She stirred a little, smiled, and drifted back into a deep sleep. Satisfied, Geralt let her rest and returned to his bedroom where Yennefer was undressing, preparing for bed. He shut the door behind him so they could talk without disturbing Ciri across the hall.

Yen looked up from her vanity mirror and batted her lashes. “Oh _daddy,_ there you are.”

Geralt growled, “Don’t you start that, Yen. Don’t embarrass her.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “So sensitive, my love. Of course I won’t tease her about it. But you on the other hand…” she cackled with mirth. “I mean, come _on_ , have a little humor about it. No? Ah. Well, I drew you a bath and freshened the sheets. You’re welcome.”

Geralt sighed. It was nice to have her back. Even if she knew exactly how to irritate him. “Thank you, Yen.”

Yennefer preened, rubbing cream on her face. “Mm, what was that darling?” She made eye contact in the mirror with him again. The fiery look in her eyes told him everything. 

Geralt strode over to her and grabbed her wrists roughly, holding her still so he could kiss her. He nipped at her lip, dragged his teeth over her chin and down her throat, biting her like an animal making his mark. He growled into her neck before releasing her, sinking onto his knees to submit to what was coming next. Yennefer slapped him hard across the face, and he had the audacity to offer her the other side of his face for her to do the same. “With pleasure,” she grinned and backhanded him. She handled him roughly, forcing her fingers in his mouth. “I can’t wait to hear all about your little escapade, darling. But first you’re going to wash yourself. You smell like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I really appreciate your comments and feedback! Also I would LOVE requests for pairings and story themes, so please throw them at me. :)


	3. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time! We learn more about Geralt & Yen's relationship (warning: S&M, femdom scene) aaaand of course, what we're all here for, more fluffy Geralt/Ciri porn.

It had started out of necessity, a long time ago after Geralt and Yennefer reunited for the sake of raising Ciri. Yennefer was still angry at Geralt for the mountain, and Geralt felt guilty about losing her. It was a natural progression of events, one that loosened the mental bonds that tormented Geralt and eased the rage inside Yennefer that was straining their relationship. Submitting himself to her allowed them to heal together, to sort out their issues in private so that they could care for Ciri without bickering constantly. Geralt was grateful, then and now, for their arrangement. Over the years it allowed love to bloom again between them, with its ups and downs. The occasional need for separation and different partners didn’t cause jealousy or hurt. They always came back together, transparent about their needs, able to sort out any misplaced feelings with a session or two. 

Yennefer was in a gracious mood tonight. Perhaps it was the time apart that made her more gentle… or perhaps less cruel was a better way of putting it. Yennefer didn’t really ‘do’ gentleness in bed. She loved being in control, especially of her Witcher with his unnaturally high pain tolerance and stamina. She could drive him to the limits of a threshold that far surpassed any human. And the best part was that he loved it. Craved it. Offered himself to her to hit and whip and abuse. Gods, he drove her crazy when he wanted to be hurt. The exhilaration of dominating him was only made sweeter by knowing how much pleasure he took from it, too. It only made her want to hurt him more. 

But tonight was more about denying pleasure than providing pain. Yennefer had two slicked fingers inside Geralt’s ass, edging him as he described what had happened with Ciri. She listened with rapture, teasing his balls absentmindedly. Every time he got close she closed her hand around the base of his cock, squeezing roughly and laughing when he groaned and writhed in agony. When he calmed down she would release him, sometimes stroking her hand up and down his cock just to be mean before taking her hand away. 

“Mmm, you’re so sweet with her,” Yennefer purred, stroking her fingers a little faster, deeper inside him. He was squirming, hands gripping the sheets above his head. “The way you hold her and kiss her, so gentle. She trusts you so much. And she loves your cock, I can tell. I can’t blame her. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have lost my virginity on your big cock. To feel stuffed so full, feeling your cum inside me for the first time - ah! Not yet.”

Her hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock and he growled in frustration, chest heaving with exertion. She pulled her fingers out of his ass and he whined. Grinning wickedly, she grabbed his balls in her other hand and tugged. There, his eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out. “Shh, Geralt darling, you’ll wake the baby,” Yennefer teased. She released his cock and tapped her hand against his balls once, and then harder. Geralt raised his head, looking at her in a pitiful plea for mercy. No, he wasn’t going to get it. She would tell him when she was done. 

“I’ll put my fingers back in you if you promise to be good and not come until I release you,” Yennefer instructed. She spit in her hand and smoothed it over the head of Geralt’s cock, closing her hand and twisting. Geralt was shaking, but he nodded. Yennefer pressed her fingers inside him again, resuming a slow caress of his prostate. “I bet you love it when she begs for you. It reminded me of you, darling, begging for me. It must feel lovely to be on the other side of it, hm? I know I love hearing you ask to come. But you’re so loving and soft with her. You let her come so easily, so often. What a lucky girl to have you as her daddy.” 

Yennefer smiled, watching Geralt struggling to calm his breathing. His abdomen was clenching, hips jerking with the effort of not climaxing. “Geralt, darling. I love her too. I want you to take care of her this way. Keep her satisfied, safe. But, _darling_ ,” Yennefer’s voice dipped that dangerous octave, the vicious tone she used when she was truly pissed about something. Geralt shuddered as she grabbed his hair, forcing his head up to look at her. The look in her eyes was pure Chaos, the kind that could easily wound him if she wanted to. Her fingers left his ass and grabbed the base of his cock. She sat on top of him swiftly, sinking down on him in one practised movement. Geralt saw stars, and beyond them the love of his life seething with rage and desire, so beautiful and powerful. “Look at me!” she snapped, and he forced his vision to focus as she rolled her hips, gliding along the length of his cock. “You may have her, darling, but you’d better save some cum for me. Because I-” she punctuated her words with snaps of her hips, “- was - here - FIRST!” She let go of his cock and let him cum, let him reach for her to hold on to as he shook with the force of his orgasm. She closed her eyes and came, too, pleased that her message was received. She sat on his oversensitive cock as they came down. Geralt was still gasping for breath, covered in sweat, twitching from the stimulation of being inside her. 

Yennefer ran her nails up his chest, pinching his nipples and smirking when he winced in pain. “Oh my love,” she purred, finally pulling off of him and laying down beside him, exhausted. Geralt’s eyes were already closed and she had no doubt he was seconds away from sleep. “It’s good to be home.” 

“Hmm.”

\---

  
  


This morning, Geralt woke to whispers and giggles beside him. He turned his head and smiled to see Yen and Ciri cuddled up together, talking. Ciri’s fingers were sifting through Yen’s long black curls and she was smiling as she listened to stories of Yen’s recent trip. Yen’s arms were looped around her loosely, their feet tangled. The sight of them made Geralt’s heart feel warm. It was like nothing had changed… except so much had. 

He hmm’d and stretched, and the girls looked over at him. Ciri caught his eyes and blushed. Yennefer winked at him mischievously, “Good morning, Geralt darling, we were just talking about you.”

“Oh?” Geralt raised an eyebrow, propping himself on his elbow. 

“Yeah,” Ciri piped up. “Yennefer got you something special at the market when she was away. It’s a bar of soap. Because you’re smelly.”

Geralt groaned and rubbed his face as the other two burst into laughter. “Fine,” he huffed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll take my offensive odor away.” 

“Wait!” Yennefer yelped and grabbed his arm. “We were thinking of going to the stream to swim. Bring a picnic. It’s lovely outside. What do you say?”

Geralt smiled. “That sounds nice. I’ll pack the soap.”

“Thank the gods,” Yennefer grinned. Geralt leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her. The gagging noises from behind them made them pull apart. Geralt rolled his eyes and got up to get dressed. No, nothing had changed at all. 

  
  


\---

  
  


It _was_ beautiful outside, Yennefer had not lied. It was the part of late summer where it never got cold, not even at night, and the world was warm and comfortable and bounding with life. They walked together to the stream, just a mile away from their cottage. Birds were singing in the trees, all manner of small creatures running about playfully in the meadow. A curious doe followed them for a few minutes, sniffing at their basket of food. Yennefer tripped over a fallen branch and the doe startled, jumping off into the bushes. 

“Fucking nature,” she cursed, squeezing the hand that Geralt steadied her with. Ciri giggled beside him. 

“It’s lovely outside Yen! Your own words,” Ciri teased. Yennefer sighed. 

“Well, I appreciate being outside, but dealing with it is not always lovely,” the sorceress corrected herself. “Ah, there’s the stream. Must’ve rained while I was gone, hm?”

“Hmm,” Geralt confirmed. “Four days ago, the whole day. I remember because I was stuck inside with the menstruating monster.” 

Ciri scoffed. “Oh that’s rich. In my delicate state I was stuck inside with _you_ , helpless grump.” 

“Bitchy brat.”

“Old man.”

“OKAY!” Yennefer clapped her hands. “This is just wonderful having the whole family together again. Let’s eat some breakfast before we kill each other, and then Geralt can wash up so we don’t have to smell him all day. How’s that, my loves?”

Ciri stuck her tongue out at Geralt. Geralt smiled fondly, knowing her attitude came from a place of affection. He took the blanket they brought and spread it on the ground. Ciri pulled off her boots and socks and wiggled her toes in the grass before sitting down. Yennefer was reaching into the basket, pulling out far more food than it could possibly hold, and hot food at that. Magic, Geralt grinned gratefully, happy to have his sorceress back. 

They ate in peaceful silence, listening to the sounds of the stream and the birds chirping. Ciri laid down on the blanket and watched the clouds go by as Geralt and Yennefer sipped on tea. Her eyes drifted closed and she dozed off, smiling. Yennefer nudged Geralt and gestured to the girl. Geralt hmm’d and nestled closer to Yennefer, taking the opportunity to kiss her. Yennefer allowed him for a few minutes, returning his affection enthusiastically. Eventually, she pulled away to catch her breath. “Darling, I wasn’t joking earlier, you do need to bathe.” 

Geralt chuckled and hung his head in defeat. “Fine. Soap?” Yennefer dug in her bag and passed the bar of soap to him. It smelled pleasant, like citrus and rosemary, and it was a luxurious quality. It was a thoughtful gift, even if she had joked about it. 

“Thank you, Yen,” he murmured and kissed her one more time. He got up and stripped his clothes off. The movement woke up Ciri. She gasped and flushed red with embarrassment seeing Geralt naked above her when she opened her eyes. She cleared her throat, reaching for her water skin as she sat up. “Um.. swim time?” Ciri asked, flustered. Yennefer covered her mouth to hide her silent laughter. Oh, they were adorable. 

“Yes love,” Yennefer confirmed, straightening her expression. She started undressing as well, to ease Ciri’s awkwardness. “Are you coming in?”

“In a moment,” Ciri breathed. Yennefer nodded, squeezing her shoulder as she walked towards the stream after Geralt, pulling her hair up into a clip. 

Ciri groaned quietly and covered her face. She barely knew how to be around Geralt now that they were sleeping together, and now she had to factor in Yennefer watching them interact. She and Yennefer had spoken briefly this morning about their new arrangement, and Yen had given her blessing and a promise not to come between them. But Ciri still felt awkward, almost like an intruder. She didn’t want to impose on the relationship between Yen and Geralt, and she would never want to cause them pain. They had given her everything, after all - training, shelter, clothes, food, love. They were the sole reason why she was alive and well today. 

Ciri sighed and stood up, peeling off her blouse and trousers and leaving them in a pile on the blanket. She strode towards the stream where Geralt and Yen were swimming and bathing leisurely in the warm sunlight. They were talking, teasing each other as usual. Yen smiled at her and waved her in.  
  
“Just jump in, it’s warm,” Yen called. Ciri nodded, dipping her toes in the water. Her mentor wasn’t joking. The water was surprisingly warm for a natural stream, and she wondered if magic had something to do with it. She wouldn’t put it past Yen. 

Ciri took a deep breath and splashed into the water, sinking down in the natural pool created by an outcropping of rocks. She sighed and smoothed her hair down. The water felt wonderful, warm but cool enough to be refreshing. On their walk this morning Ciri had realized how sore she was between her legs and in her thighs. Parts of her body that weren’t used to being worked in such a way. She blushed and looked over at Geralt curiously. He looked gorgeous, rinsing his hair in the stream, water dripping down his muscles. She looked away, taking a deep breath and dunking herself under the water. _Calm down, Ciri_ , she told herself as she broke above the water. _They can both smell you. Keep it together._

She swam over to Yen and Geralt who were just resting now in the water. Yen smiled at Ciri and took Geralt’s bar of soap. She leaned in towards Geralt’s ear and whispered, “Go ahead, dear, or she’ll never stop blushing.” Geralt shot her an incredulous look and she shrugged and swam away towards the shore. He looked over to Ciri who was, in fact, flushed red and not from the sunshine. Geralt held out his arms and Ciri gazed at him in longing before swimming to him, clasping her arms around his back. Geralt was tall enough to stand up in the water that reached to his chest, and he slid his hands under Ciri’s thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ciri giggled, nuzzling her face into Geralt’s neck and relaxing completely into his embrace. Geralt held her in his arms, feeling the soft warmth of her body against his and caressing her ass under the water. Ciri sighed a soft moan, moving her hips against Geralt’s reflexively. 

“Can you…do it in the water?” Ciri asked innocently, in all seriousness. Geralt smiled and raised one hand to stroke her hair, turning her face slightly so he could kiss her. The kiss was soft, slow, so gentle it made Geralt’s heart ache. It still felt slightly strange to kiss his girl like this, but he realized how silly that was considering that he was making love to her. She seemed to love it, leaning in for more when he started to pull away. Geralt moaned against her mouth. He was hard, and Ciri was pressed up against him. He wanted to be inside her, badly. Wanted to please her, comfort her, give her the cum she craved. 

“You can,” Geralt murmured. “A little impractical, but-”  
  
Apparently that was all Ciri needed to know, because she was wiggling in his arms trying to get his cock inside her. Geralt grinned at her enthusiasm, helping her find the right angle so he could slip inside. Ciri gasped when he penetrated her, squeezing her legs tight around his waist. Geralt looked over her shoulder and saw Yennefer in the distance, who was giving him a cheeky thumbs up. Geralt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the horny teenager in his arms, grinding on his cock. 

“Hold on, Ciri,” he chuckled. “I know you’re eager, baby.” Ciri clenched around him tightly when he called her that, and he made a mental note. “I might slip and crush you in here.” He started walking towards the shore, still holding Ciri in his arms like she was light as a feather (and she was). Ciri squirmed impatiently and sighed with relief when Geralt laid her down on the soft grass just beyond the shore. Her legs still wrapped around his back, Geralt leaned over her and pushed back inside, deeper than ever before. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. She looked at him with awe, her breath panting.

“How does that feel?” Geralt asked, pulling back and pressing forward, daring to push deeply again. Ciri’s eyes went unfocused and she whimpered, raising her hands to hold Geralt’s hips in place. 

“It feels so good, daddy,” she moaned, pushing her hips up against him. Geralt hmm’d and started to rock them together the way Ciri liked, the way that pushed her over the edge so easily. He wanted her to come again and again. She was his girl. He was going to give her everything she wanted. Over and over. 

Geralt rested on his elbows, hovering just above her as he made love to her. Their lips met and they kissed slow and deep, savoring each other. Ciri’s hands stroked up and down Geralt’s back, feeling his muscles ripple as he moved. A tremble in Ciri’s thighs was the only warning as she came, moaning against Geralt’s mouth, meeting his thrusts hungrily. Geralt kept moving, knowing she could take it and wanted more. He released her lips and turned his attention to her neck, finding that sensitive spot that she loved having sucked and licked. Her moans were lower now, satisfied and needy all at once. Her legs dropped from Geralt’s hips, spread wide on the ground, totally submitted to her lover’s thrusts. Geralt growled and adjusted his angle, hitting that spot inside Ciri that made her shriek and squirm in his arms. 

“Mmm,” Geralt groaned as he felt her come again. No, he wasn’t done yet, he wanted her to fall apart completely. He slowed his thrusts for a moment, kissing her again, letting her calm down and rock herself on his cock. When he pulled away he gazed into her eyes and she looked weak with love. He moaned and started thrusting again, faster and harder, hitting that spot over and over until Ciri was shaking and sobbing and coming all over his cock and he finally grunted and spilled inside of her, holding her tightly in his arms as they came down together. When he slipped out of her and looked up, she was breathing deeply, eyes closed, smiling. She was glowing. 

“Ciri,” he breathed her name, reaching up to stroke her face. “You’re beautiful.” She turned her head and kissed his hand. Her eyes fluttered open. “So are you,” she whispered. Geralt leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Perfect. How did his world become so perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss a comment to your writer, O' Valley of Coronaaa
> 
> I know it was short but you know what else is short? Life, bruh. Life.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings/tags: Lil hurt/comfort in this one, femdom, and aftercare.

The storm clouds came rolling in just as dawn was trying to break. Geralt woke with the thunder clap above him and got out of bed with a sigh, bracing himself for a dull day indoors. Not that he could complain about the comforts of their home, or the two beautiful women who for some reason adored him. But he was always itching to be outdoors, in the wild, where he belonged. _With the other creatures,_ his mind unhelpfully added as he caught a glimpse of himself in Yennefer’s vanity, yellow eyes and pale skin. 

He pulled on clean clothes and stretched, his fingertips brushing the rafters of the not-high-enough ceiling. He assumed the storm had woken the girls long before him. Yennefer could always feel the electricity in the air before a storm came and it put her Chaos on edge. Geralt knew to keep his space from her, or if he was feeling particularly masochistic to ask her to take him to bed. Ciri, on the other hand… She was sensitive to the raw forces of nature and would withdraw from them when a strong storm was overhead. She usually would meditate or take potions to alter her consciousness, depending on her mood and how badly the storm affected her. It was always a tender balance for her, looking into the eye of her powers and not letting herself lose control to them. Geralt was happy that his mutations didn’t cause him to feel the way the girls did every time a storm came in. Someone in the house had to have a clear mind… and a hand ready to cast Axii. 

Yennefer was calling to him as he left their room. Ciri’s bedroom door was open. Confused, Geralt went out to the kitchen to see if she was there. Yennefer was pacing anxiously at the front window of the cottage. Her long, feather lined white robe fluttered as she turned to look at him. Geralt had rarely seen her so worried.

“She’s out there,” Yennefer said softly. “I tried to stop her. She was…” Yennefer made a vague gesture over her face, meaning that Ciri was in a trance. Geralt’s heart pounded.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he shouted angrily, pulling on his boots.

Yennefer snarled at him, “I was about to, you idiot. I was waiting to see if she’d come back on her own.”

“If she’s in a trance she could do anything. She could hurt herself or others,” Geralt growled, pulling on his swords. “You of all people should know that.”

“I do know! She hasn’t done that in years, Geralt. You’re overreacting,” Yennefer snapped back at him. The furious look Geralt gave her made her take a step back. She took a deep breath. “Settle this later. Let’s get her, then.”

“Hmm.” Geralt pulled open the door and rushed outside, taking a deep breath. Gods, it was barely any use scenting in this rain. She could be anywhere. He looked around, letting his instincts take over. There, in the far meadow. The storm was raging all around but that one spot. He broke into a run, long grass whipping him and drenching him in water. He only had one thought, and that was his girl. 

He slowed as he approached, cautious to her powers. She was kneeling in a flattened clearing, head in her hands, hyperventilating. Ribbons of mist swirled around her, sliding against her skin tightly, too tightly, cutting into her. She screamed in pain as lightning flashed overhead, the ribbons multiplying and squeezing around her. She was curling into herself and shaking. Geralt’s chest tightened, fighting the urge to run to her and protect her. She was out of control. Wet footsteps splashed behind him. It was Yennefer, out of breath, her white robe ruined with mud and translucent in the rain. 

“Geralt, I’m sorry, I-” she started breathlessly. Geralt put his hand on her arm, squeezing. 

“Don’t, just help her,” he gritted. “What can I do?” 

“Like last time … I’ll try to penetrate her trance, you cast when she loses focus.” Yennefer held up her hands, charging Chaos between them in a white light. Geralt steeled himself, watching Ciri intently with Aard in his hands ready to throw. The first sign Yennefer cast scattered across the meadow, deflected instantly by the mist around Ciri. The sorceress sighed and charged her sign again, stronger this time. It penetrated just barely, slicing through the ribbons in one long line. “NOW!” Yennefer screamed. 

Geralt threw Aard at her with all his might, knowing the impact would hurt her but not as much as the trance. The trance broke as the sign hit Ciri, mist evaporating into the sky. Ciri went flying and landed a few yards away in the meadow. She hit the ground in a limp thud, unconscious. Geralt and Yennefer rushed to her, Yen quickly assessing her. The cuts on her limbs were bleeding but superficial. “She’s okay,” Yen breathed. They were all soaking wet and Yennefer was shivering. Geralt lifted Ciri in his arms, not wasting any time. Yennefer put her arm around Geralt’s back as they hurried home to take care of their girl. 

“Fuck,” Yennefer cursed as she closed the door behind Geralt. He carried Ciri over to the kitchen fire, which Yennefer lit with a snap of her fingers. Geralt peeled off Ciri’s drenched clothing to let her dry off. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. 

“Ciri,” he whispered desperately. “Ciri, wake up. It’s over.”

Yennefer had thrown off her muddy robe and was kneeling beside him. She ran her hands over Ciri’s skin, healing the cuts with simple magic. She let her hands hover over Ciri’s head, closing her eyes in concentration. Geralt watched as she winced, no doubt feeling the pain that Ciri had felt. Yennefer’s expression melted into relaxation, calm, and Geralt knew she was instilling the emotions into the girl. Ciri drew in a sharp breath, let it out with a shudder, and opened her eyes. 

“Ciri,” Geralt breathed in relief, leaning over to kiss her. Ciri watched him in confusion, furrowing her brow.

“What...what the hell happened?” Ciri asked, trying to sit up and noticing that she was naked and they were soaking wet. She blushed and Geralt reached for a blanket, covering her up. Geralt pulled off his wet shirt and tossed it aside, drawing Ciri into his arms protectively and rubbing her back to warm her up. 

“You were in a trance, Ciri,” Yennefer murmured. “I let you go out… I should have stopped you,” Yennefer said regretfully, shaking her head. 

Ciri’s face was somber. “Did I hurt anyone?”

“No… no, you only made it to the meadow beyond the barn,” Geralt murmured. “You were hurt. Yennefer healed you,” he added gratefully, making eye contact with Yennefer. Yen gave him the faintest of smiles. 

“I’ll get a warm bath going,” Yennefer said, standing up and making her way to her bedroom. 

Ciri watched her go, still a confused look on her face. Geralt stroked her cheek gently, noticing a small bruise on her chin where she had struck the ground. Ciri winced when he touched it, and he withdrew his hand immediately. “Geralt,” Ciri whispered weakly. She was flustered, tears forming in her eyes. “Why… can’t I remember anything?”

Geralt shook his head. He adjusted his grip on her and stood up, carrying Ciri in his arms like a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, tears dripping down his back to join the water drying there. 

Entering the bedroom, Geralt met Yennefer’s glance and the sorceress saw the helpless look on his face. “Here,” Yennefer whispered, approaching him and unlacing his breeches. She pulled them down and helped him step out of them without setting down Ciri. Geralt nodded to her in thanks and climbed into the bath, settling Ciri on his lap. He sunk down into the water carefully, letting the warmth sink over Ciri and comfort her. He pressed soft kisses on her head, holding her securely in his arms. 

Yennefer had put on a dry dress, a simple but pretty thing with black lace. She crouched beside Geralt and reached out to stroke Ciri’s hair. Ciri barely reacted to her touch, eyes closed tight as if shutting out the world. “She’ll be in and out of a daze for an hour or so,” Yennefer said, sighing. “The confusion won’t go away until then. She’s scared.”

Geralt grunted, holding Ciri tighter. He had thought these days were over. He remembered the first trances he witnessed in Kaer Morhen when she was little. The way she seized on the ground, her fear, how long it took her to come around afterwards. They had worked so long and hard on training her so that she could control her powers, or at the very least suppress them to protect herself and others. 

“Why now?” Geralt whispered. He looked up at Yennefer fearfully. “What changed?”

Yennefer corked an eyebrow at him. “ _Really_? You’re asking me what changed? You’re the one putting your cock in her. Her emotions must be all over the place. Raw. Making her weak to Chaos. Look, I remember what it was like to be a twenty year old fool losing myself to my first love. Guess how much progress I made that month at Aretuza? Almost none. Oh, don’t look so fucking hurt, Geralt. I’m not blaming you for this. It is what it is. She’s sensitive right now. The storm triggered her. That’s it, that’s the whole explanation.”

Geralt huffed. “Still, I am partially responsible.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. She loves you. There’s no blame in that. Let it go, Geralt.” 

Ciri was stirring, opening her eyes, confused. “... Geralt? … What happened?”

Geralt shot a look at Yennefer before turning his attention to Ciri. “You had a trance, Ciri. You’re okay. You didn’t hurt anyone. I love you.”

“Oh,” Ciri murmured. She released her arms from around Geralt’s neck and put her hands on his face, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too, Geralt.” Geralt hmm’d against her mouth. As they separated, Ciri’s face dropped into a confused look again. “Geralt?”

Geralt sighed, hugging Ciri against his chest. “Shh, Ciri, just try to rest for a little while. You’ll feel better soon.”

\---

  
  


Geralt stayed by Ciri’s side all morning, attending to her like he used to when she was a child. He helped bathe her and dry her off, picked out suitable clothes, brushed the tangles out of her hair. It felt odd to do these activities again with an adult Ciri, and one that he was making love to. The actions were so intimate, her need for him so vulnerable.

Before today he had wondered in passing about the way she called him daddy in bed, but never outside of it. She hadn’t called him that even as a child. So when her memory started to return and she saw the way he was caring for her, the soft whisper of “thank you, daddy” did not pass his ears unnoticed. He held her in his arms reverently, kissing her. “I have you, baby,” he murmured back. The exchange was private, honest, just for their ears. A way to honor the change in their relationship without forgetting the past.

By noon the storm was dying down, leaving just a sprinkle of rain in its wake. Ciri left her room where Geralt had laid her to rest and joined her family on the porch where they were enjoying the fresh air with a pot of strong tea and blueberry scones. They ate in silence as they often did, each lost in their own thoughts.

“We should go kill monsters,” Ciri said abruptly as she finished her scone. Geralt choked on his tea. Yennefer scoffed. 

“How about you go kill some monsters, Ciri? This one is rather defenseless these days,” Yennefer teased, gesturing at Geralt. She reached over and poked his belly. “He’s getting fat too, all these scones he’s eating.”

“Hey,” Geralt retorted, mouth full of food. “You know how many times I ate rats because I was starving?”

“I’d rather not, to be honest. That’s disgusting,” Yennefer replied coolly. She stretched out her leg and poked Ciri’s hip with her toes. “What makes you say that, Ciri?”

“Change of pace,” Ciri grumbled. She looked up at Geralt guiltily. “I don’t mean…. I just… don’t feel like myself.”

Geralt and Yen shared a knowing look. Ciri sighed and rubbed her face. “How do you two do it, just…adapt? Act normal?” Ciri was flicking crumbs off her skirt. “I feel like…like I’m going crazy. I don’t know how to be in a relationship like this.” 

Yennefer frowned, concerned. She scooted over to sit behind Geralt, next to Ciri. The girl was breathing heavily, as if trying to calm down a moment of panic. Cautiously, Yen reached out to Ciri. To her relief Ciri took her hand and held it tightly.

“Ciri, my love,” Yen explained. “I’ve been alive nearly a hundred years, Geralt even more. The two of us have experienced every kind of love, lust, and loss that has ever been written. Ciri, you haven’t even seen twenty years yet. You’re allowed to feel overwhelmed, vulnerable, _changed_ …” She leaned in and tipped Ciri’s chin up. Yen’s violet eyes met Ciri’s green ones, searching. Yen gave her an encouraging smile. “You can run off and kill monsters if you truly want to, but don’t go because you’re scared. We are not going anywhere. We love you. And we want to keep you safe. Yes, some things are different. But _those_ things will never change. I promise.” 

Ciri smiled as Yen rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She nodded, looking between Yen and Geralt. The witcher moved forward, taking Ciri’s other hand. Ciri leaned forward and met Geralt halfway for a kiss. Yen watched them, squeezing Ciri’s hand. Ciri laughed shyly when they parted.

“Sorry, just… It’s a bit odd being watched,” Ciri admitted. “I don’t mind, it’s just different.” She looked at her hand in Yennefer’s, then up at Yen. She opened her mouth as if to ask something, then changed her mind. 

Yen grinned. “I’ll just say it, you can have him as much as you want, whenever you want, as long as he’s not literally inside me at the moment. Trust me I’ve had enough of him.”

Geralt snorted. “Oh, please Yen.”

“See?” Yen laughed. “He has to beg me to have sex with him.”

Ciri laughed too, feeling relieved. She paused, squeezing Yen’s hand again. “Um…. can I just ask for one thing?”

Yen straightened up, nodding. Geralt hmm’d. 

“Can I… sleep in your bed?” Ciri asked timidly. “I mean, actually sleep, not sex. I was alone and scared when the storm started, I wanted Geralt but….” she trailed off, sighing. “I think that triggered my trance.”

Yen looked at Geralt, who shrugged and deferred to her judgment. “You might see Geralt and I together, that’s all,” Yen explained. “Otherwise, I have no qualms about it.”

Ciri shrugged. “Gross, but okay. We could always use my room for sex and yours for sleeping.”

Geralt was the one to chuckle. “We’ll need to make you a bigger bed, Ciri”

Ciri blushed at that, not quite sure what he meant. Her bed was enough for two people… the blood drained from her face, _oh he meant three for sex._

Yennefer smacked Geralt on the shoulder. “Leave her be, you’ll scare her.” She smiled sweetly at Ciri. “One thing at a time, my love. You’ll sleep in our bed tonight, okay?”

Ciri nodded, thoughts racing. This day just kept getting more bizarre…

  
  


—-

  
  


Ciri spent the afternoon and evening in the woods, enjoying some time to herself. She had a basket, satchel, and scissors with her for collecting potions ingredients as she uncovered them. This was one of her favorite chores…. not even a chore, really. It was peaceful. The air was fresh and everything around her green, soothing her anxiety and replacing it with calm. She breathed in deeply, feeling connected to the forces around her. The same forces that had taken her control away earlier. _Balance,_ Yen had always reminded her. 

Her bag full and the sun starting to set on the horizon, Ciri turned around and headed home, following the scent of firewood burning from their kitchen hearth.

Dishes were set on the table, but the pot of chicken and rice stew was still hanging over the smoking embers, untouched. Ciri frowned and tossed a small log on the fire, igniting the flames again with a simple cast. She set her foraging supplies down and went to her room to change into comfortable house clothes. She heard Geralt groan and froze. It was coming from his bedroom. The door was open…

Ciri snuck forward, peeking in their room curiously. Her eyes widened in shock. She had not expected this… she didn’t even know _this_ was an option.

Geralt was on his knees and elbows on the bed, hands bound and legs forced wide. Yennefer was kneeling behind him in a leather corset and cock strapped over black lace panties, fucking him roughly. There were red marks and cracked skin all over Geralt’s thighs and ass. Geralt’s leather belt lay on the bed next to them. A collar was wrapped around Geralt’s neck too tightly, attached to a leash that Yennefer had wrapped around her hand. Every now and then Yennefer would pull on it, forcing Geralt’s head back and choking him with the collar. She would release him and drag her fingers over the red marks as he gasped for breath, teasing him. And there was that groan that Ciri had heard before, as Yennefer changed her angle and pounded him, slapping his ass and calling him names that made Ciri blush.

Ciri watched in fascination. To see Geralt like this… she wanted to be horrified, defensive. But the look on Geralt’s face, what she could see of him, was blissful and serene. His moans were genuine pleasure, mixed in with brief groans of pain. And Yennefer, she was terrifyingly beautiful and powerful. Ciri watched the way he submitted to her and thought of laying beneath Geralt like this, and she grew wet and aching thinking of it. 

“Cirilla.”

At the sound of Yennefer’s voice Ciri thought she might die, because the sorceress was going to have her head for watching them. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, freezing in place.

“Ciri, love, you can watch more comfortably from in here, if you want to,” Yen called out, then resumed pumping into Geralt’s ass. Ciri trembled, her feet taking steps without her permission. She wanted to watch, and didn’t all at once. In the end her curiosity got the best of her. She entered the room and sat down on the far edge of the bed, not sure what to do with herself.

Yennefer looked up at her, smiling wickedly. She dug her fingers into Geralt’s ass, spreading his cheeks, pushing deeper into him. “Geralt, darling, your baby is here,” the sorceress purred. “She’s watching you get fucked like the slut you are. How does that make you feel?”

Geralt moaned, fists clenching against his restraints. Ciri felt her heart racing watching him. She jolted in surprise as Yennefer yanked on the leash, dragging Geralt up until he was almost sitting up in her lap, impaled on her cock. Yennefer let go of the leash and wrapped both hands around his neck, asphyxiating him properly. Geralt gasped for air, straining against her, the sorceress laughing in pleasure as he struggled. She let him go and pushed his face back into the mattress, resuming her rhythm as he coughed and gasped. Ciri raised a hand towards him before remembering herself, drawing it back in embarrassment. She didn’t know what to do. If she was even allowed to do anything. This was something entirely out of her virginal sphere of knowledge.

“Darling, she wants to help you. Do you need to be helped?” Yennefer asked politely, pulling Geralt’s head up by his hair so he could answer her.  
  
“No, mistress,” he gasped. Yennefer smiled fondly and shoved his face back into the mattress. 

“He likes being hurt, Cirilla,” Yennefer explained. “And being used. Hmm, perhaps… Would you like to be used, Geralt?”

Geralt nodded enthusiastically, pushing his ass back against Yennefer. Yennefer purred. “Oh good.” She stroked her hands along Geralt’s welted thighs and looked up at Ciri. “Would you like to play, my love? You don’t have to do any of this… I want Geralt to pleasure you while I fuck him.”

“Oh,” Ciri managed, dumbstruck. She nodded, wide eyed. She had no idea what was happening but being pleasured by Geralt, yes, she understood that and she wanted it. 

“Good,” Yennefer said. She waved a hand and Geralt’s hand restraints fell away. “Sit in front of him, his face in your lap. Pull up your skirts.”

Ciri was blushing furiously but did as instructed, settling back against the pillows with her legs spread, Geralt’s face just inches away from her. She pulled up her skirts shyly, revealing her pretty pink pussy glistening wet with arousal. Geralt looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire, panting from exertion. He licked his lips as if he was hungry. 

“Geralt,” Yennefer commanded. “Make her cum with your mouth.”

Ciri barely had time to understand before the heat of Geralt’s mouth covered her, tongue lapping hungrily at her wetness and her clit and - “oh my _gods_!” Ciri whined, her head falling back on the pillow. She couldn’t focus her eyes so she shut them, surrendering to the pleasure between her legs and Geralt’s hungry growls that reverberated so sweetly against her clit. Ciri squealed as he sucked and licked and then there were fingers and- _oh._

Yennefer was laughing. “Oh, that was too easy. I forgot how quickly the young ones can orgasm. Keep going until she pushes you off. Then you can come, darling.”

Ciri cried out as Geralt’s mouth returned to her, resuming the same pattern as before but now she was much more sensitive. Her hips jerked as he sucked on her clit eagerly and she realized what Yen said - that Geralt could come when she did again. Knowing that made her want to come for Geralt. It was almost too easy, riding his face and fingers like he had a cock inside her, making her gasp and shudder with the intensity of her second orgasm. Ciri pushed his face away and clamped her thighs shut, unable to take more. Yennefer withdrew her cock from him instantly, causing him to whine with the loss. She peeled off her cock and panties and knelt on the bed, in the same position Geralt was in.

“Come on now, give it to me, witcher” Yennefer purred. The growl that left Geralt’s mouth was positively feral, and he crouched over her and mounted her like an animal, pounding his cock into her as deep as he could, holding onto her hands behind her back as leverage. Yennefer was groaning, panting encouragement, biting onto the blanket as she found her release. Geralt followed her, grunting, hips snapping as his orgasm rocked him. He collapsed on the bed, on his back. When Yennefer’s breathing calmed, she nudged him to roll over and he did obediently. Yen stroked her hands slowly and gently over his wounds, healing them with a soft glow of light. She slid her hands up Geralt’s back, massaging his shoulders and neck, unbuckling the collar and letting it drop beside the bed. She scratched his scalp, rubbed circles on his temples. He lay there limp and heavy, blissed out and glowing. Yen looked up at Ciri, who was still flushed red even with her skirts covering herself. 

“It’s different, hm?” Yennefer offered, knowing that Ciri was probably speechless or embarrassed or both. “See, I take care of him after I hurt him. He trusts me. He loves this, and he needs it.” Geralt had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Yennefer added, “He needs what he has with you, too. Don’t feel threatened or obligated by this. It’s what works for him and I.” 

Ciri nodded, grateful for the explanation that she was too shy to ask for. She reached out and stroked her fingers through Geralt’s hair. He was out cold. She couldn’t imagine treating him like this. She liked being where Geralt had been, submissive and cared for. She realized that’s what Yen meant. She smiled, blushing, looking up at Yennefer. “Thanks for letting me watch, Yen.”

Yennefer winked at her. “Anytime, my love.” She stood up and pulled on a robe. “Hungry? Dinner should be ready.”

“I’m always hungry,” Ciri confirmed, climbing off the bed. She looked at Geralt. “Should we wake him?”

“Let’s give him half an hour,” Yen said, looping an arm around Ciri’s and leading her away. “He’s been working so hard, after all.” They both giggled at that, and Ciri felt light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there we go! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon :) Thank you as always for the kudos, comments, and suggestions. I love hearing from you!


	5. Three (Take 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my lovely commenters, Geralt’s POV/femdom scene extended from Chapter 4. 
> 
> This one is just pure smut.

Geralt grumbled to himself as he watched Ciri get her things together to go foraging. The girl met his eyes and sighed in exasperation. “Stop hovering,” she pleaded. “You’re being weird.”

Yennefer snickered across the room as she diced carrots for the stew she was making. “Your lover just called you weird, Geralt. Did you hear that?”

“I heard it, thank you Yen,” Geralt called back. He leaned down and stole a kiss from Ciri’s lips. Ciri kissed him back eagerly.

“I’ll be back by sundown,” Ciri promised as they parted. Geralt hugged her and nuzzled into her neck. He bared his teeth and grazed them against her skin, ever so slightly, just enough for her to feel the sensation. She shivered and giggled. “See you later,” she whispered, taking her leave and waving at Yennefer. 

Geralt watched her walk the path of their front yard that led to the woods beyond. Behind him he heard Yennefer adding ingredients to the stew pot, the clank of the ladle as she stirred, the soft rustle of her dress against the wooden floorboards. The calm before a completely different storm. He steeled himself, a twinge of anticipation building in his belly. He knew why Yennefer had suggested Ciri get some fresh air, just as surely as he knew he only had moments before the pain started. He took a deep breath, ready, willing. He counted Yennefer’s steps. _One, two, three, four_. On five, as he predicted, he felt her hand slide up his back and seize his hair, yanking. He growled and tried to pull away. She liked it when he played hard to tame. She hurt him more on those nights. It was almost a code between them, a signal to push harder. Yennefer purred in delight, circling around him, pushing her hand against his throat.

“Oh my wolf, wild thing, struggle all you want,” she taunted him. “I’ll tame you before the night is over.”

A wave of her hand and his knees gave in, dropping him to the ground. Invisible ropes squeezed his limbs, holding him in place. His vision and hearing left him, stolen by the sorceress. She left his side. Geralt breathed deeply, relaxing into his restraints. They felt as sweet as a lover’s embrace to him. He let his mind drift off to that calm place, the submissive place, where the only thing that mattered was Yennefer’s touch. He hardly noticed as Yennefer returned to him, only clued by her perfume and the smell of leather. His hearing came back as she knelt beside him. He trembled at the touch of her fingers on his neck, pulling his hair back and securing it with a tie. The sound of metal buckles. The feeling of the collar being slipped around his throat. He gasped as she tightened it, intentionally too tight at first then loosened to a proper fit. A metal snap, and a quick tug to check. Oh, the leash. Geralt let out a moan. 

“That’s right, my pet,” Yennefer purred. She stroked Geralt’s face, scratching his chin like she might a dog. The ropes evaporated, the leash dropped. “Undress. Then hands and knees.”

Geralt followed her bidding immediately and assumed the position she requested. He felt her pick the leash up and tug. “Come,” she commanded, walking forward. Geralt followed her on his hands and knees. Nobody, nobody in the world except Yen could have him like this. He growled, humiliated and aching for her praise. 

Yen dragged him to his feet as they entered the bedroom. He stumbled, blind, as she pushed him forward. He hit the edge of the bed and bent over it without asking. A laugh behind him, a choking pull on his collar.

“Big mistake.” Yennefer chastised him. “Did I ask you to do that?”

“No mistress.”

“Do you want to be spanked?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Hmm,” Yennefer murmured in consideration. She drummed her fingers against Geralt’s ass, grazing them over his soft skin. “No, darling, I think not. You’re getting the belt tonight.”

Geralt groaned at that, half excited and half terrified of her cruelty. She was in a mood tonight. He wasn’t going to get off easily. She was going to beat him raw. 

“Lay down,” she instructed. He did so obediently. He jerked in surprise as she spread his cheeks, spitting on him for lubrication. Oh, not even the oil tonight. Geralt winced as she worked a small plug into him, just big enough to stretch him with minor discomfort. She sat on his back, leaning over him. He could feel the soft lace of her panties, the leather of her corset.

“I want you to think about me fucking you like a bitch in heat,” she whispered into his ear. “You’re going to wish this plug was bigger, because I’m not wasting time stretching you.”

The moans that slipped out of Geralt’s mouth were obscene, weak. Yennefer’s hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. “ _Yes, mistress,_ ” she snarled, letting him choke for air. 

“Yes, mistress. Thank you,” Geralt gasped, shaking slightly when she released him. Yennefer smiled and returned his vision to him. 

“Are you going to be quiet now or do I need to gag you?” Yennefer asked. Geralt shuddered as she slid the belt over his thighs. 

“I’ll be quiet,” Geralt promised, knowing he was going to break and be punished more. Yennefer sighed and pulled back, folding the belt in half and snapping it once in warning. 

“Suit yourself, darling,” she said coyly, raising her arm. The first strike hit Geralt on the ass, just hard enough to leave a red mark. He held still, willing himself to be silent and good. This wasn’t anything yet. 

The second and third hit his thighs, stinging the tender flesh. A pause, a gentle caress of the leather against his skin. The fourth and fifth hit his ass. Same with the sixth and seventh. Yennefer moved behind him, taking a different angle so that her blows would hit new marks. Geralt kept count diligently, gritting his teeth and clutching at the blankets. He wanted to moan, beg for more, tell her that he loved her and that he was hers to tear apart. But he kept silent, breathing deep through the pain. That’s what she wanted. A good pet.

The tenth broke his skin, and Yennefer moaned in delight. It was almost like the sight of it spurred her on, hitting him harder and faster and meaner and-

“Gwent,” Geralt pleaded, feeling dizzy. His safe word. Yennefer stopped immediately and he felt her lay beside him, wrapping an arm and leg around his back, soothing her fingers through his hair. She unbuckled the collar and loosened it generously. 

“That’s alright, breathe, love,” Yennefer whispered. She watched him carefully as his breathing evened out. “Sweetheart, I was pushing you so hard, you did so good,” she praised him, rubbing his shoulders to comfort him. 

“Hmm,” Geralt mumbled, nestling closer to Yen. She supplied him with kisses and compliments all the while holding him against her. The pain stung so wonderfully now that he had a minute to calm down and settle into his body. He shifted slightly and felt one of the scabs rip open on his ass, causing him to clench around the plug that he had entirely forgotten was in him. He moaned at the mixed sensations. Yennefer smiled encouragingly. 

“I want to continue,” Geralt whispered. Yen nodded, kissing him once more. 

“On your knees when you’re ready,” Yen instructed gently. She sat back and waited patiently. The belt laid on the bed and she made no move to pick it up. Geralt took a deep breath and raised himself onto his elbows and knees. Restraints appeared on his wrists, binding them together. He tested them briefly and nodded. A moment passed while Yen waited for him to settle and then she moved forward, sliding her hand up his back. She tightened the collar slowly, fastening it. Geralt sighed and tilted his head back into her touch as she scratched the nape of his neck affectionately. Safe, he felt safe. Loved. He trusted Yen with his body and mind. She leaned over him, brushing her lips over his temple. 

“Are you ready for my cock, Geralt?” she purred into his ear. He shivered, nodding.

“Please, mistress.”

Yennefer made a satisfied noise and stood up. She rummaged in their dresser and came back with a small vial of oil and her strap on, an enchanted item that felt like a real cock for the receiver. Geralt would be lying if he said he didn’t crave being fucked by her. She had customized her cock for him, the girth and depth of his choosing, even the firmness and weight he wanted. 

She pulled out the plug slowly and set it aside. She placed a firm hand on Geralt’s back, pressing him down further so that his ass was in the air. She uncorked the vial and tilted it over his hole, letting the oil dribble inside and fill him with slick. Geralt moaned gratefully for the small mercy. Yen set the oil aside and sat back, admiring her pet. Geralt felt her hands trail up and down his thighs and ass, worshipping the welts she placed there and the muscles underneath the abused skin. She squeezed his ass, spreading his cheeks to expose him. 

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Little slut. Look at your ass, wet and ready for me. I’m going to wreck you.” She slapped his ass harshly, right over one of the welts, causing Geralt to cry out and squirm. Yennefer growled and strapped on her cock. She teased the tip over Geralt’s hole just for a moment, and then shoved forward as she pulled Geralt’s hips back. She paused only for a moment, listening to Geralt gasp in shock. 

His eyes rolled back in his head, moaning, pressing back against Yen. Her cock stretched him deliciously, thick and heavy, overwhelming. She pulled away and he whined at the emptiness. Two slaps on his ass for whining. Yen spread his cheeks, resting the tip of her cock against his hole.

“Beg for it,” she said in that dangerous voice that made Geralt weak. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, mistress,” Geralt gasped, his cock aching where it pressed on the blanket. “Please fuck me. Take me. I’m yours.”

“Hmm,” Yen purred. She leaned over, draping herself on his back, wrapping her fingers around the leash. She pressed forward, letting her cock sink into Geralt’s ass to the hilt. Geralt moaned as she began to move, slow and deep, letting him feel the fullness he craved. She moved a little faster, leaning back but holding firmly onto the leash. Geralt pressed back, meeting her thrusts, his silent plea for her to go harder. 

“More, hm?” Yennefer grunted. She stroked her free hand over Geralt’s flank, pressing into the welts. She became aware, faintly, of another energy near the room, a little ray of golden light. She smiled to herself, knowing Ciri was watching. Yennefer leaned over Geralt and pressed his shoulders into the mattress, growling at him. “I’m going to breed you like a prized bitch, is that what you want Geralt? Your pussy is mine, you fucking whore.” 

And then she was snapping forward, pounding him, smacking his ass, closing her eyes with exhilaration as he moaned for her. She slowed down and called out Ciri’s name. Geralt clenched down on her cock, moaning. His girl, seeing him like this...oh fuck, how did Yen know when to choke him like that just when he needed to breathe the most? “Geralt, darling, your baby is here. She’s watching you get fucked like the slut you are,” Yen taunted him. Geralt moaned, her words hitting him like a slap in the face. He was falling apart, he was dying, he was sure of it, and Yen was pulling him up onto her lap, splitting him with that big cock, displaying him in his submission for Ciri to see. His eyes fluttered open just a moment to look at Ciri, who was watching him with wide eyes and just a flash of concern. He wanted to comfort her but couldn’t, it wasn’t his place. Yen was in charge. 

Black dots danced across his eyes as Yen choked him with her hands, as if displaying her power over him to Ciri. He was helpless, limp in her grip, letting himself be thrown down on the mattress and handled roughly and the best part was that he was enjoying it and his baby was watching him and oh gods he was going to die like this. Vaguely, he heard Yen asking him if he needed help. _No_ , he heard himself say. Did he want to be used? He couldn’t breathe. He was gasping and nodding and just...gone. He was gone. 

Soft, warm thighs were bracketing his head. His hands were suddenly free. He looked up at Ciri spreading her pussy for him, wet and sweet and flushed pink. The scent of her made him tremble, his mouth watering. He looked up at Ciri longingly, just waiting for his mistress’s word. _Please_ , he licked his lips, he was hungry and the innocently shocked look on Ciri’s face was driving him crazy. 

Then came the word and he couldn’t get his mouth on Ciri quickly enough. How had he not done this to her yet? She was perfect, so sweet and soft and beautiful and the way her body responded to him was intoxicating. He dipped two fingers inside her and curled them as he sucked on her clit and she was coming as Yen pounded him and _gods take me I’m going to die_. 

He was barely conscious of giving Ciri another round until the girl was coming against his mouth again and Yennefer’s cock had slipped from his ass. He looked up, dazed, panting for air, and saw Yennefer spread face-down for him. “Give it to me, witcher,” she purred and he lost his mind with lust. He was barely aware of anything except his cock in Yen’s pussy, pounding her like she had to him. Yen was coming and he was coming and his baby was watching the whole thing and…

 _Fuck._ He collapsed on the bed. Gentle hands were guiding him, massaging him, healing his wounds. He drifted away peacefully. Dying or sleeping, he didn’t care. Yen was taking care of him. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxo


	6. ~Sexy Drabble Interlude~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More threesome fun!
> 
> Porn without plot. 
> 
> While I figure out if/what the plot of this series is. ;)

The problem with baking apple pie from scratch around two hungry people with no manners is that one has to cut twice as many apple slices. Ciri’s hands were wet from apple juice and slipping on the fruit as she chopped faster. She had a goddamned mind to sink her knife into the next hand that tried to sneak off with a bite. Of course it was the Witcher, of _course._

“Geralt!” Ciri snapped, brandishing her knife. “That’s enough! I’ll never finish like this.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt stood behind her, running his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezing. He bent his head down, lips finding the pulse on Ciri’s neck and sucking on her teasingly. Ciri squirmed in his arms, her ass unintentionally brushing against his groin and feeling him half-hard there. She bit her lip, trying not to get herself excited. 

Trying, and failing.

“Ha!” Yennefer leaned over the table and snatched two apple slices while Ciri was distracted. She popped one in her mouth and tossed the other at Geralt, who leaned back and caught it in his teeth. “You sweet fool, we were working together,” Yennefer smirked. 

Ciri sighed in exasperation. She tried to elbow Geralt in the belly but he tightened his hold on her, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her in apology.

“Jerks,” Ciri grumbled. Yennefer snickered and turned back to the book she was reading, sipping her tea idly. Ciri continued slicing her apples while Geralt cuddled her from behind, resting his head against her shoulder and humming happily. It was all very sweet ( _too sweet_ , Yennefer would say) until Geralt’s hands started wandering again and thumbed at her trousers teasingly before yanking them down in one swift motion. Ciri froze, her face beet red.

“ _Excuse_ you!” Ciri exclaimed, gasping in shock as Geralt pulled out his cock and pushed between her thighs. “I am trying to bake you a pie!!”

Yennefer hid her face behind her book as she burst out laughing. Geralt grunted, lining himself up and pressing into Ciri’s tight heat. He groaned, pulling Ciri’s hips back against his slowly until he was fully seated inside her. 

Ciri was waving her hands in exasperation. “Are you serious?!” Ciri yelped. Geralt settled into his former stance, cuddling her from behind...just with his cock inside her. Ciri was on the tips of her toes, trying to alleviate the sensation of being impaled on Geralt’s big cock. Not a bad sensation, never, just not one she was expecting while _making a fucking apple pie._

“What?” Geralt faked innocence. He held still inside her. “I’m not doing anything. Go ahead, keep baking.”

Yennefer was smirking at them. Ciri noticed the sorceress lick her lips as she looked at the Witcher, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Ciri wondered how much of this was in fact planned by both of them. 

Ciri sighed and picked up her knife. These two loved to play games. Maybe she should just play along. It went so nicely the other night, after all, when she watched Yen and Geralt play. She could feel her face burning red as she reached for a new apple. The movement caused her to slide slightly on Geralt’s cock and she gasped. She felt Geralt chuckle and he slipped his fingers under her blouse, stroking her belly softly enough to tickle her. The sensation caused her to twitch away from his fingers, and _that_ made her clench around Geralt’s cock. 

Ciri stifled a moan. She cut the apple in half, then quarters. Her thighs were starting to tremble. Her feet dropped a tiny bit and she bottomed out on Geralt’s cock. She was stretched so full of him that she was aching. She couldn’t keep this up long. She was dripping so wet that her thighs were a slick mess. 

“Something the matter, Ciri?” Yennefer asked with fake concern. “You look awfully flushed, dear, are you feeling well?”

“Fuck you,” Ciri cursed, managing to chop a few more slices. Her calves were trembling now too. She settled her weight more onto Geralt’s cock to steady herself. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Ciri,” Geralt murmured in concern, wrapping his arms around her hips to support her. He trailed his lips up her neck.

“Fuck you too,” Ciri muttered. 

Yennefer purred, setting a bookmark in her page and snapping the volume shut. “She’s such a willful little thing isn’t she?” 

“You should feel how wet she is,” Geralt’s voice was a low growl. “She loves this, the little brat.”

“I do not!” Ciri pouted, slamming her knife into the cutting board. She lost her footing and was saved by Geralt’s strong hands holding her in place on his cock.

“Let’s see then,” Yennefer stood up and circled the table. She hummed in delight at the view before her, no longer obscured by the table. She knelt and grasped Ciri’s right ankle, raising it and slipping one leg of her trousers off. She nudged Ciri’s leg gently, spreading her legs at the same time as Geralt pressed a hand between her shoulders, positioning her bent over the table.

“Oh,” Ciri moaned, shaking. Yennefer’s soft, slender hands were sliding up the inside of her legs. Yennefer dragged her nails up and down Ciri’s inner thighs, spreading streaks of wetness. 

“Ciri, baby,” Geralt’s voice was so deep and dark that it sent chills down Ciri’s spine. “Yen wants to taste you, if you’ll let her.”

Ciri’s mouth dropped open. She was panting, exhilarated at being caught between Yen and Geralt’s desires. She thought about Yen licking her like Geralt had and clamped down hard on Geralt’s cock. Geralt groaned as if in pain, finally moving gently inside his girl. 

“Is that a yes?” Geralt asked seriously, pausing and kissing Ciri’s temple. Ciri nodded enthusiastically, reaching behind her for Geralt’s hand to hold. She braced her other hand on the table.

“Yes, please Yen,” Ciri breathed. Yennefer sighed in pleasure, pressing her mouth against Ciri’s thigh and licking at a spot of wetness. 

“Mm,” Yennefer moaned. She settled herself into a better position on her knees, between Ciri’s legs. One hand slipped around Ciri’s ass, holding her steady. With the other she petted Ciri’s lips, parting her, gliding against her clit and squeezing gently between her fingers. Ciri felt Yen smile against her thigh as she gasped at the sensation. Yen’s hand worked her so expertly it made Ciri dizzy. The sorceress reached back further, grasping at Geralt’s cock, caressing where their bodies merged. Geralt groaned in pleasure and his hips stuttered before returning to slow, steady pumps. 

“I’m amazed you can fit your whole cock in her, Geralt,” Yen whispered. “She’s so tight, another inch would rip her apart.” 

“Mm, good thing she’s so wet and ready all the time,” Geralt agreed. Ciri whined as he pressed against the depth of her walls, testing her limits. 

“Such a good girl,” Yennefer purred. She opened her mouth and smoothed her tongue over Ciri’s clit, swirling around it before closing her lips and sucking on her. Ciri’s hips jerked back, but instead of mercy from stimulation she pushed herself onto Geralt’s cock. She cried out, overwhelmed, bucking forward against Yen’s talented mouth. Geralt held onto her more firmly, holding her up. 

“Baby,” he groaned. He clutched at her hand holding his, wrapping that arm around her waist protectively. He pumped deeper, harder, moaning indecently as he lost himself in her perfect pussy. “Ready for my cum, little one?”

The sound Ciri made was all the confirmation he needed, not that he expected her to say no. Yen licked at the vein on his throbbing cock as he released, moaning against him. 

“Ready Yen?” Geralt asked. Yen ‘mmhm’d against Ciri’s pussy. Ciri whimpered. _What now…_ She looked down between her legs and whined at the sight of Yennefer sitting with her mouth open, tongue out, hovering below Geralt’s cock. Geralt pulled out slowly, dragging his cock along Yennefer’s tongue. Cum spilled out of Ciri and Yennfer caught it on her tongue, swallowing and then pressing her mouth against Ciri’s opening. She sucked hungrily, dipping her tongue inside and lapping at the cum. Ciri’s knees buckled as her orgasm caught her off guard, and Geralt caught her as she fell. Yennefer followed them onto the ground, getting her last taste of Ciri as she worked her fingers inside herself and found her own release.

Yen panted, finally sitting back and relaxing. She laughed at the sight of Geralt stroking Ciri’s bewildered face. The girl was speechless, breathing heavily, leaning back against Geralt’s chest limply. 

“Well,” Yen said as she wiped her face. “She’s not complaining so much now.” The sorceress waved her hand, conjuring something out of air. Geralt nudged Ciri, rousing her from her daze.

Ciri opened her eyes to see an apple pie floating in front of her, steaming warm. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the irony. Yennefer winked at her. “Would you like some dessert, Ciri?”


	7. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the most wonderful time of the monnnth~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warnings: Mentions of miscarriage, infertility, menstruation. Original characters.

A rustle in the sheets, Ciri’s soft sighs, Geralt’s rumbling moans. Yennefer blinked her eyes open and was completely unsurprised to see them making love beside her in the morning light. Ciri was still half asleep and laying on her back with her arms over her head, ash blonde hair mussed up on the pillow. Geralt was on top of her, nuzzling into her neck as he rocked them together lazily. His eyes were closed too, a faint smile on his lips. Yennefer smirked to herself. That was the smile of a man who had unlimited pussy available to him every day and night. The lucky bastard.

Ciri drew in a deep breath. She was starting to wake up properly, eyes still closed and relaxed as she dropped one arm to wrap around Geralt’s shoulders. Her fingers found his hair, massaged his scalp and held him closer against her. She raised her legs up and hooked her ankles around Geralt’s hips. “G’morning, daddy,” she sighed happily. 

“Hmm,” was Geralt’s reply. 

Yennefer reached out and stroked Ciri’s hair away from her forehead, her touch feather soft so as to not startle the girl. Ciri smiled and turned her head to lean into Yennefer’s touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed sleepily at the sorceress. “Morning, Yen,” she murmured. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Geralt changed the angle of his slow thrusts. Yen smiled and snuggled up to them. Her hand drifted from Ciri’s hair to her breasts, caressing them and playing with her nipples. Ciri giggled and squirmed, enjoying the attention from both of them. She was moaning with every deep thrust, tilting her hips up to meet Geralt’s. 

Geralt lifted his head and kissed Ciri, then Yen, and back to Ciri. He slid his hands under Ciri’s shoulders and held her against his chest as he pumped harder, deeper. Ciri’s legs were shaking and she clung to him as he murmured encouragement. “Come for me, baby,” his voice low and dark. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He growled and kissed her possessively as her orgasm washed over her. 

“Good girl,” Yennefer whispered, turning Ciri’s head to kiss her. Their kisses were sweet, chaste. They didn’t play together without Geralt, but ever since the apple pie incident Ciri had welcomed Yennefer’s touch. Geralt had asked Yennefer to be gentle with Ciri, not to try any roughness or sadism on her. Yen respected his wishes, treating the girl like Geralt treated her… like she was the most precious thing in the world. And Yen agreed. She was precious, beautiful, and deserved to be loved twice over.

Geralt stole one more deep kiss from Ciri before pulling out of her. Yennefer shivered as he turned his attention towards her and crawled over Ciri to get to her. Yennefer purred with pleasure as Geralt pushed her thighs open and buried himself in her, his cock covered in Ciri’s wetness and mingling with Yennefer’s. 

“I saved my cum for you mistress,” Geralt growled in her ear, pumping roughly. Yen didn’t need any sweetness or tender touches to get off. She raised her head and sank her teeth into Geralt’s shoulder, rolling her hips up to find that angle that would push her over the edge. Her hands gripped Geralt’s ass, spanking and squeezing and urging him harder. It was quick work of practiced touches and mutual effort that brought them both to climax. Geralt groaned as he pulled out of Yen, sitting back on his heels and surveying his two loves laying exposed and satisfied. Ciri was snuggling against Yennefer’s arm affectionately and Yen rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around the girl. Geralt bit his lip as they started making out, breasts pressed together and legs tangling, his cum dripping down the back of Yennefer’s perfect thighs.

He cleared his throat and the two broke apart, looking at him. 

“Oh there you are Geralt,” Yennefer teased. “Perhaps you could make us breakfast now?”

Geralt huffed and swatted at her feet. “I suppose I should tend the garden, water the horses, feed the animals, do the laundry, and gather firewood while I’m at it?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Yennefer replied. Ciri laughed, unable to stay serious like Yen. The girl got up, pulling on her nightshirt and reaching out for Geralt’s hand.

“Come, Geralt, I’ll make breakfast with you,” Ciri said sweetly. Geralt grinned and kissed her.

“Well now you’re making me look ungrateful, Ciri,” Yennefer grumbled. She got up, cleaning herself off with a flash of magic as she slipped into her robe as well. She kissed the two of them, enjoying a quiet moment as she and Geralt sandwiched Ciri in an embrace. 

“I love you two,” Ciri whispered. Geralt hmm’d. Yennefer purred. Everything was perfect. 

—-

_Was_ perfect. 

There hadn’t been an argument in their little paradise in weeks, not a real one. The typical squabbles, yes, the teasing and play fights. Yen and Geralt’s rough play, of course. The apple pie incident. A short lived injury when Ciri slipped in the bathtub and smacked her head against Geralt’s hard enough to daze them both. 

But nothing like the night before the full moon. 

Ciri had been moody on and off for days. Her teasing replies became snappy. She didn’t want to touch Yen at all. She wanted Geralt one moment, and brushed him away the next. Geralt bore the brunt of her attitude patiently, but Yen could see the tiredness in his eyes. 

The sorceress approached him as he was filling the water troughs for the horses and livestock. She had brought him a water skin and he accepted it gratefully. He was drenched in sweat in the late summer heat, chest heaving. Yen settled against the fence, admiring his muscles.

“It’s not just you,” Yen said. Geralt looked up at her quizzically. Yen sighed, tilting her head. “You know what I mean. Ciri, she’s worse than ever this month. Try not to take it personally.”

“Hmm,” Geralt grumbled. “I thought maybe she’d be easier now that we’re together.”

Yennefer laughed. “Darling, remember the trance? Her emotions and hormones are all over. I’m not surprised at all.”

Geralt sighed. Yen leaned over and patted his shoulder, taking back the water skin. 

“Courage, my wolf,” Yen said. “Just a few more days.”

“Hmm.”

—-

  
  


Ciri had ridden off to town that day to meet with some of her friends over lunch. The girls gathered to gossip over their ales, asking Ciri all about her lover and the finer points of details about his cock and how he liked to take her, which Ciri blushed at and refused to answer. Despite their prying she was glad to have company of her own age and experience… and menstrual status. One of the other girls was close to the end of her cycle as well and the two of them commiserated over a large slice of spiced chocolate cake. Stuffed, Ciri sat back in the booth and sighed contentedly as the girls around her giggled and chattered. One of them went silent suddenly and grabbed Ciri’s arm, pointing. 

Ciri looked up in that direction and her stomach sank to see a trio of young men enter the tavern, one of which was Deyn. She straightened up reflexively, brushing her fingers over the hilt of the dagger on her waist. She had left her sword at home and was glad, because in her state of mind she had the urge to slice his balls off. 

The boys got their beers at the bar and were making their way to Ciri’s table. They were all mutual friends, and there had been various combinations of trysts between them. Ciri noticed Deyn hanging back, avoiding her gaze. _Good_. His nose was healed of bruises but crooked now, badly set by some town healer without magical ability. 

The girls had told Ciri what a riot it had been in the tavern when Deyn came down after her, a blanket wrapped around his waist and blood pouring from his nose. There had been hooting and hollering and a fair number of men that offered to give him worse than a broken nose had he forced himself on a girl. Deyn pleaded his innocence, apparently, and the tavern owner had taken the blanket and kicked him naked to the street. Ciri’s friend Ailie, an outspoken bitch of a farmgirl who had grown up near Deyn, said she gave him so much grief afterwards that he hadn’t shown his broken face in the tavern for weeks. Until today. Ciri’s lucky day.

Ciri groaned as Ailie leaned over the table, beckoning at Deyn. “My friend! Look who’s visiting today! How fortunate, Ciri, he’s been wanting to tell you something.”

The look Deyn gave Ailie was pure loathing. But to his credit, he met Ciri’s eyes just for a moment and sighed. “I’m sorry, Cirilla. I’m an ass.”

Ailie cleared her throat. “ _And?_ ”

Deyn rubbed his face in embarrassment as his friends nudged him encouragingly. “And I don’t deserve you…but if you want to talk-“

“I’ll stop you right there,” Ciri interrupted. There was a rage boiling inside her and she knew the hormones were playing into it just as much as her actual dislike of Deyn. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I don’t bear you any ill will, but I’m not interested. I have a lover now.”

The other men whooped and laughed at Deyn’s expense. “Assholes,” Deyn spat and turned away to drink alone.

“Sore loser, he is,” Ailie commented. The girls scooted down to make room for the two remaining boys. “Look if I had the choice between that sop and the Witcher I know who I’d choose, lucky girl.”

One of the boys, Ed, choked on his ale. “You’re bedding Geralt of Rivia? Isn’t he your dad?”

Ciri rolled her eyes. “He’s not my father. He trained me. And that’s enough questions, thank you.” She sighed and drained her ale. Ed slid his tankard across the table to her. She raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’re scary,” Ed admitted. Ciri laughed and accepted his offering. She liked Ed, he wasn’t such a piece of shit. The others returned to chatting around them and Ed leaned in. “Anyway,” the boy continued, reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out a paper. “I’ve been holding onto this for you. Reward for clearing out a bandit camp outside town. Thought you might be interested.”

Ciri took the paper and read it curiously. “Ed, you know I only take monster contracts. Witchers don’t kill humans.” 

“Well you’re not _technically_ a Witcher-ow!” Ciri had kicked him gently under the table. He continued. “Okay, I know. Look, I’ll split the commission if you come along and watch my back. We don’t have to kill them all, just rough them up so they leave town. Nobody else will take the contract and I’m not keen to go without backup.”

“Hmm.” Ciri found herself copying Geralt’s signature sound. She slid the half empty mug back to Ed. “When?”

“Whenever you want.”

Ciri nodded, handing the paper back to him. “I’ll come to town and find you. Three days,” she added, knowing that her period was coming soon and she wanted the worst of it to be over. 

“Good to have you back, kid,” Ed grinned. Ciri smiled. The boy added, “Deyn’s an ass and I’m glad you’re not hurt.”

“As if a boy like that could hurt me,” Ciri retorted. She thought of Geralt fondly, how he made her feel safe whenever they were together. She felt lonely all of a sudden and wanted to go home. This was the longest she’d been away from Geralt since they began sleeping together and she missed him. Pathetic, really, but true. 

She hugged her friends goodbye and clapped the boys on the shoulders, except for Deyn who was still drinking by himself at the bar. She was a little unsteady on her feet after drinking a few beers but her mare, thankfully, knew the way home without any prompting. She groomed and fed her horse when she returned home, noticing that Geralt and Yen were already inside preparing dinner. 

The pair looked up from the table, greeting her as she entered. Geralt had an apprehensive look on his face and Yen spoke up first.

“How was the tavern, my love? Did you come back unbloodied this time?” Yen teased, careful not to say too much. She and Geralt both relaxed when Ciri smiled and came over to them for an embrace. 

“No, it was good. Good to see my friends again. Except for the one with the broken nose,” Ciri rolled her eyes. She shrugged off her jacket and set it on the back of a chair. The contract fell out of the jacket pocket and hit the ground. 

“What’s this?” Geralt asked gruffly. He knew good things usually didn’t come written on paper. He picked it up and unfolded it, reading quickly. “This is a contract for a human bounty hunter, why do you have this?”

Ciri stiffened, feeling defensive. She could only guess Geralt was about to throw a fit about it. “My friend Ed wants to split the commission if I come as his backup.” 

Geralt frowned. “Ciri, no. What have I said about the affairs of men? We don’t get involved.”

“I’m not getting _involved_ , I’m making easy coin. I’m not going to kill anyone.”

“Really?” Geralt grumbled. “A bandit comes running at you with a mace brandished and you, what, smile at them and say you’re only there to support your friend?” 

Ciri huffed. “What’s your problem? I’m not a real Witcher, I can kill for a bounty if I want to!” 

Rarely in her life had she seen Geralt angry at her, but the look in his eyes was equal parts hurt and furious. He towered over her and picked up her medallion, holding it up. “Not a Witcher? YOU chose this, YOU wear this! Does it mean nothing to you?!” He was shouting, and he regretted it instantly as tears formed in Ciri’s eyes. For a moment they were not lovers, but mentor and ward again, and the disappointment on Geralt’s face was breaking Ciri’s heart. 

Tears flowed down Ciri’s cheeks as she pushed Geralt’s hand away. “ _Fuck._ _You_ ,” she seethed, chest heaving. “It means everything to me! But I can make my own decisions, Geralt! Just because you put your cock in me doesn’t mean you tell me how to live my life!”

“Enough,” Yennefer stepped between them, pressing Geralt back. “That’s enough, now. You two are going to say something you’ll regret.”

Ciri was shaking, face red from holding back more tears. She wiped the wetness away with the back of her hand. 

Geralt sighed, shaking his head. “Ciri,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I yelled.” He reached out for her, wanting to comfort her. 

Ciri wrenched away from them and stormed off to her room. Geralt moved to follow her but Yennefer held him back.

“Don’t, Geralt,” she warned. “Just let her be.” The Witcher opened his mouth to protest and she silenced him. “You just yelled at her like a father. You can’t be her lover right now. Leave her alone.”

Geralt grunted in frustration and sank onto his chair. “How many days…?”

“Three.”

“Hmm.”

  
  


—-

  
  


Ciri slept in her own bed that night, and Geralt’s arms felt empty. Yen was there, curled against his back and holding him. She had offered him a session and he refused, and that’s how she knew he was seriously hurting for his girl. Maybe he would ask for her ministrations when the wounds on his heart weren’t so fresh. For now, she respected her submissive’s needs and just held him, let him be needy for her.

Yen was woken up with Geralt shaking her. “Yen,” he pleaded. “She’s crying. I can’t…” The worry on his face was too much. Yen nodded and got up right away, heading to Ciri’s room. 

Ciri was sitting at her window, hunched over, crying brokenly. She was shaking, knees pulled up to her chest. She looked so little. There were few things in the world that broke Yen’s heart but seeing the girl she had raised being in pain, that hurt her too. She crossed the room quickly, reaching out for Ciri. 

“What’s hurting you, love? What can I do?” she asked gently. She touched Ciri’s head and when the girl didn’t pull away she stroked her fingers through her hair to help soothe her. It was then she noticed Ciri was holding her lower belly, cradling it as she sobbed. 

“Oh,” Yen murmured. “Are you bleeding? Cramps? Do you need a potion?” 

Ciri nodded then shook her head. “Doesn’t hurt. I just…” She faded off, sniffling between sobs. She rubbed her hand over her belly and curled into herself, and then Yen saw it. Ciri looked like one of the many women that sought Yennefer for help. Specifically, one of the ones that came to her sobbing as they bled, begging her to save the baby they were losing. But Ciri could not have been pregnant. Not with Geralt’s child. Yennefer placed her hand over Ciri’s on her belly protectively. 

“I’m not, or I wasn’t,” Ciri explained as if she could read Yen’s thoughts, her sobs slowing as Yen comforted her. “Geralt was my first, honestly. I know it’s impossible, but…” She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “And I know I was angry at him tonight, but…”

“But you love him,” Yen whispered, smiling at her. “I know, Ciri. I know.” 

“Any other man and I’d be pregnant right now, for sure,” Ciri said with a sad little laugh. “It made me angry, as I felt my period coming. Angry at him for not impregnating me.” She shook her head. “It sounds so stupid, I know... But the hurt feels so real.”

Yen knew that hurt intimately. All her years of trying to get pregnant, trying to help Geralt’s fertility, finally abandoning the idea of having a child with him or anyone…. she knew. 

“I know. It’s almost worse, isn’t it, knowing you could and he can’t,” Yen murmured, her heart aching for Ciri. “I tried for so many years to have my own. Until you came along.” Yen kissed Ciri’s forehead fondly. “Now it doesn’t hurt me anymore. There are other ways to have a baby, Ciri… There are always orphans needing mothers.”

Ciri slipped her arms around Yen’s neck, leaning into her embrace. “I love you, Yen.” She sniffled and laughed briefly. “I don’t even _want_ a baby right now, not really. Just like the idea of one.” 

“What do you want, Ciri?” Yen asked, rocking Ciri gently back and forth. Ciri smiled.

“To kick some bandit ass when I’m done bleeding.” That earned her a chuckle from Yen. Ciri added soberly, “And to apologize to Geralt.”

Yen nodded. “He loves you more than anything, Ciri.” She paused, feeling out Ciri’s emotions. “Would you like to come back to bed with me?”

Ciri nodded slowly. “I just need my things… and a potion now.” She winced as she stood up carefully. Yen squeezed her shoulder and left to gather a couple pain relieving potions (human strength, not Witcher strength). Yen paused at her door, waiting for her to collect everything she needed. Ciri had wrapped herself in her ‘bloody blanket’ as she so lovingly called it - an old, black cotton blanket that she slept on while she was on her period just in case she bled through her cloth. She brought her water skin, extra cloth, and a small package of chocolate. “The essentials,” she said with a wink.

Yen wrapped an arm around her and walked her across the hall. Geralt looked up when they entered, worried at first and then smiled warmly to see Ciri happy and cared for. 

“Brought you something, Geralt,” Yennefer said, leading Ciri to the side of the bed. Geralt was in the middle, so Yen walked around to the other side to crawl in. Geralt held up the covers so that Ciri could climb in, letting her settle herself down before reaching out to hold her. Ciri uncorked a pain potion and tossed it back, grimacing at the bitter herb taste. “She’s bleeding,” Yennefer explained. “Be kind.”

Ciri cuddled up to Geralt, her blanket separating them. She broke off a piece of her chocolate bar before setting it on the bedside table, settling into Geralt’s arms as she nibbled on her treat. “Geralt,” she murmured. “I’m sorry for being a brat.”

Geralt shook his head, wrapping his arms around his girl protectively. “No need. I’m sorry too.”

Ciri turned her head, meeting Geralt’s lips for a kiss. Geralt smiled. She tasted like chocolate. 

“Go help your friend if you want to,” Geralt said softly. “Just… remember who you are. What you represent.”

Ciri nodded, humbled by his trust in her. “I will, Geralt. I love you.”

Behind Geralt, Yennefer clapped her hands slowly. “You two are _so cute_ it’s honestly disgusting,” she groaned. “What the _fuck._ ” 

“Thank you for that riveting commentary, Yen,” Geralt laughed. Ciri smiled in his arms, feeling better already. Three days. They would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!! Thank you for reading :)


	8. Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings/tags: Original character, violence, non-messy period sex

Ciri left before dusk on the third day. Geralt had watched her from afar, all day, as she sharpened her blades and checked her armor, as she selected potions and meditated, as she stretched and practiced her forms in the yard. And while Geralt watched Ciri, Yen watched Geralt. She took note of his heart rate, how much tension he held in his shoulders, if there was fear in his scent. 

There was no fear in Geralt, only apprehension. He wasn’t scared because his girl wasn’t afraid. Quite the opposite, really. Ciri was excited. The adrenaline was already tickling at her spine and dominated her scent. Her heart rate and breathing increased as she strapped on her armor, donned her blades, and secured her pack at her hip. She stopped at the table where Yen and Geralt were eating dinner at Yen’s behest, swallowing down a quick meal of bacon and roasted sweet potato without much interest in their taste. She kissed Yen on the cheek, Geralt on his lips.

“I’ll be home before dawn,” she promised. Geralt caught her hand as she moved to leave, drawing her back down for one more kiss. They lingered together for a stolen moment, Geralt bathing in her scent, so different than her usual self - confident, dominating, intense. In these moments before battle Geralt was reminded fondly of her grandmother. There was no doubt who and where his girl came from. _The lion cub of Cintra,_ he used to call her. He mused on the name, no longer so fitting. 

_Lioness_. She was a lioness now.

“I love you,” Ciri whispered as she pulled away. She squeezed his hand and let go, grasping Yen’s shoulder before she walked away. 

  
  


——

  
  


The ride to town was peaceful and serene as the sun set behind her, casting golden light over the road ahead of her. She passed right through town without stopping, towards the farmlands that lay beyond. On the road before her a lone rider sat on his horse, raising his gloved hand in greeting.

“Edwin,” Ciri called out when she was in human hearing range. “Ready, my friend?”

“Well met, Ciri,” Ed nodded his head courteously. As a blacksmith's apprentice he had no shortage of well-crafted armor at his disposal and was well protected for the task at hand. A sword, a hand axe, and a bow finished off his suit. The glint in his eye matched Ciri’s - adrenaline, excitement, danger.

They walked their horses side by side, discussing strategy. “They have a camp set in a pine thicket by the stream ahead,” Ed explained softly. “Not many now, 10 at the most. A mix of men and women, human and half elves. The leader is a real beast, what’s to be expected. Probably only half of them good fighters, the rest just a scrappy mean bunch.”

Ciri nodded. “Simple enough. You take the leader, I mind the rest? Or vice versa?”

“Have a look at him and tell me what suits you.” Ed deferred to her skills without a thought to masculine pride, and that’s why Ciri liked him. Ed pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted, throwing his reins over a low branch. Ciri followed suit. They must be close. It was time to approach on foot. She shivered, but not from the cold. After all, it was late summer… it wasn’t even cold out. 

They crept up to the bandit camp on foot, taking their time to be silent and careful with their steps. They crouched behind thick bushes, watching the camp with interest. The bandits had a fire going, over which they were roasting chicken and rabbit. They were passing flagons of something Ciri could only assume was a strong spirit. Some of them were already drunk, others merely tipsy. _Good,_ she thought. All the easier to clear them out. There were only seven of them and the leader. Even better. She exchanged a glance with Ed, who bowed his head to affirm he was observing the same. 

The leader was not a tall man, but thick with a round gut and beefy limbs. Not someone Ciri would want to scramble with, but she could tell by the looks of him that he was stronger than he was fast. And she was fast as lightning, sharp as a striking viper. She could run circles around the brute while Ed cut down the sloppy, drunk bandits. That was the plan then. Ciri squeezed Ed’s arm and pointed at the leader, then to herself. Ed agreed silently, reaching to his hip to draw out his axe.

They waited, breathing deeply, all anxious energy and apprehension. When the timing seemed right, Ed leaned in and pressed a brotherly kiss to Ciri’s temple. Ciri nodded, embracing him briefly. They stood up together, their swords singing as they unsheathed and strode towards the camp. 

A couple of the drunk bandits looked up in surprise at the intrusion, stumbling as they tried to stand and defend themselves.

“Scum!” Ed yelled, brandishing his sword and axe in the light of the fire. “Lords of this land asked you to leave! You were given a chance! Flee now and do not return, or kiss my blades!”

“A plague on you!” A bandit spat and stood up with a battle axe in his hands. “Cut us down then!”

That was it, their charge forward into the fray. Ed cut two down coolly by their necks with a swirling whip of his sword. Time slowed as Ciri judged her actions and those around her with pristine reflexes, and it was easy. So easy. She deflected hits from the drunk bandits, parrying, feinting, half pirouettes. A well timed blow with her hilt to a forehead took down one. A kick in the gut propelled another backwards onto Ed’s sword. 

Easy, too easy.

The leader was barreling towards them, a wicked two-handed broadsword brandished. Ciri had the audacity to laugh at him, gesturing for him to come to her. He slowed before her, snarling, ugly as all hell and a stench to match.

“Whatterya laughin’ at, nasty bitch!” the leader spat at her, hefting a low swing that Ciri leapt over without a thought.

“I’m wondering why a fat fuck like you would choose a weapon as heavy and slow as himself!” Ciri taunted. The leader growled at her and swung again at an upward angle that Ciri met in the air, spinning under his arm and slashing the back of his knees in a downward diagonal. The brute collapsed, screaming, dropping his sword to clutch at his legs.

Ciri bent over, speaking in his ear. “I’ll not kill you but leave you to think how a girl bested you in two moves.”

Behind her, Ed was yelling in pain. Ciri spun and sprinted to his side, leaping and meeting the blade of a bandit in mid air as it aimed an ending slash at her friend. Ciri fought the bandit, a skilled swordsman unlike the leader, a limber and strong one at that. A good match for her. Her thoughts were gone, replaced by instinct. It could have been minutes or an hour that she was fighting. It wasn’t until the bandit seized, sputtering blood from his mouth, that Ciri noticed the world around her. The bandit collapsed, revealing Ed behind him, wrenching his axe out of the bandit’s spine. Ed was panting, holding onto his side where a red stain betrayed a wound beneath. Ed shook his head, surveying the scene around them and seeing no threat. 

“Just a scratch,” he winced, sheathing his axe. He nodded towards a pile of cargo. “Best bring this with us, prove we did our job.”

Ciri sheathed her sword and quickly searched through the stolen bags, trinkets, and loot, determining what was worth carrying away and what wasn’t. She walked around the bodies after, pulling off coin purses and adding to her big bag of cargo. Finally satisfied, listening to the leader groaning as he tried to crawl away, Ciri hefted the bag over her shoulder and took Ed’s arm to lead him back to the horses. On the walk back, Ciri finally felt the tiredness in her limbs, the bite of the air on the only scratch she’d received all night. She felt the blood drying on her arm. Not a worry. Nothing at all. She felt easy. They were safe.

She helped Ed mount his horse and then dug through her saddlebags. She brought out a potion triumphantly, one that she and Yennefer had perfected for her use in battle. A pain reliever and wound coagulant in one dose. She grabbed one more potion, a strong antibiotic that Yen pressed on her whenever she had a nasty wound. Unlike her loves, Ciri was susceptible to infections and diseases, and the potions she carried with her reflected her needs. 

“Swallow these both,” Ciri instructed, “and don’t you dare heave them up. We are heading back to my place until you are healed.”

Ed groaned but did not protest, tossing back the two potions without hesitation. He gagged but stayed upright in his saddle, following Ciri’s lead back up the country road that would eventually take them to Ciri’s home. He shuddered, wondering about a Witcher lover waiting for her there and hoping he wouldn’t take offense at Ciri being accompanied by a man late at night. The thought sobered him up and scared him far more than slaying seven bandits had.

He waited patiently as Ciri deposited him on the front porch of her cottage while she took the two horses to pasture. The potions healing properties were working, and he sighed in relief as the pain left his body. Ciri returned with the bag of loot on her back, offering a steady arm to Ed. The faintest streaks of light were appearing on the horizon. Dawn was approaching. 

Ciri led him into the cottage, into her bedroom. She helped him remove his armor and weapons, and peeled off his shirt to examine his wound. It was truly, as he’d said, just a bloody scratch. She washed the laceration gently, careful not to undo the work of the coagulating potion she had given to Ed.

“You’ll be alright, just rest,” she murmured to Ed, laying him down on her bed and pulling the sheets up to cover him. Ed nodded, already half asleep. Ciri breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally satisfied that they were safe and secure. She crossed the hallway to her lovers’ bedroom, opened and closed the door quietly.

Never quietly enough for a Witcher’s ears though.

Geralt stirred and rose up upon hearing Ciri open the door, and listened more intently as she unbuckled her armor and set it on the ground piece by piece. He could judge by her unencumbered motions that she was not wounded in any serious way. Her scent spoke of sweat, spent adrenaline, and dried blood. No fear, pain, or fresh blood. Good, she was safe. 

He got out of bed, moving slowly and tired to the bathtub that had been filled with water earlier but was lacking warmth now. He dove his hands under the water, double casting Igni and heating the water to a bearable temperature in just a few moments.

“Ciri,” he mumbled her name, reaching his arms out in the dark. He was rewarded with a naked body pressed against his, Ciri’s hands placed on his chest to hold him away from embracing her. 

“I’m filthy,” she protested. Geralt growled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking his hands up and down her back that was, indeed, sweaty and grimy.

“Let’s get in the bath then,” Geralt grumbled sleepily, taking Ciri’s hand in his and leading her into the tub. Ciri settled down next to him, sighing as the heat soaked into her limbs. Geralt grabbed a sponge and a bar of soap and set about washing her gently, scrubbing off dried blood and caked-on dirt. Ciri tried to take away the sponge and wash herself but Geralt refused, pressing her back down. “Let me, baby,” he whispered, grazing his lips against Ciri’s tenderly. 

“I love you,” Ciri sighed, submitting to his wishes. She rested her hand on Geralt’s knee and closed her eyes. Eventually the sponge went away and was replaced with Geralt’s hands massaging arnica oil into her back, shoulders and arms. His arms were wrapped around her and he gently lifted her into his lap to hold her close. Ciri blushed as she felt his cock press against her entrance teasingly.

“I’m… I’m still bleeding a little,” Ciri whispered with embarrassment. Geralt smiled and kissed her. 

“I don’t care about that… besides, what better place to make a mess,” he murmured, guiding her onto him. He moaned. A few days of rest and she was as tight as the night she lost her virginity. He moved slowly so as to not hurt her, let her set the pace. Ciri wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him lazily, happy sighs leaving her lips as Geralt worshipped her breasts with his mouth. 

“I missed your cock, daddy…” she moaned for him, holding him tighter as her pleasure climbed. Geralt turned his head up and met her lips, silencing her cries as she rocked them to orgasm. She sat for what felt like a long time on his cock afterwards, breathing in his scent and revelling in the fullness inside her. Geralt made no move to pull away. He was happy to sit there buried in her tight heat forever. But the water was growing cold, and Ciri was shivering. 

“Come, baby, let's get you to bed,” Geralt murmured in her ear. She nodded and pulled off of Geralt’s cock reluctantly. She washed between her legs one more time before standing up, drying off with the towel Geralt offered her. He had set out night clothes for her beside the tub before going to bed earlier and Ciri smiled fondly at his thoughtfulness. 

They crawled into bed together, Ciri in the middle. Yen was warm like a furnace under the blankets and Ciri snuggled up against her, laying her head on Yen’s chest. Geralt curled up against Ciri’s back and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Ciri was almost asleep when she inhaled sharply, nudging Geralt in the ribs.

“Geralt,” Ciri whispered suddenly, remembering her friend. “My friend Ed, he had a slight wound, I brought him here to keep an eye on. He’s in my room. Just please don’t chase him away or cut off his balls or anything.”

Geralt laughed softly, squeezing her. “I’ll try to remember. Thank you for the warning.”

“Hmm,” Ciri replied. She closed her eyes and faded off to a deep sleep.

  
  


—-

  
  


“Not bad, like Ciri said,” Yennefer muttered as she passed her hand lightly over Ed’s wound. She looked up at the young man and smiled. “I can heal it with magic and leave no trace, or you can let it heal naturally if you want a scar to show your friends.”

“Ooh, keep the scar,” Ciri urged, hovering behind Yennefer. She touched the signature scar on her cheek. “I’m biased, of course.”

Edwin grinned. “Yes, I’ll keep the scar. Thank you, enchantress.”

Yennefer was applying salve and a fresh bandage over the wound. She rolled her eyes. “Normally I don’t mind gratefulness but you’ve thanked me about fifty times since we met and I haven’t done shit all to deserve it. You’re a good lad. I can see why Ciri tolerates your company.”

Ciri slapped Yen on the shoulder playfully. Finished bandaging and cleaning up the boy with a wave of her hand, Yen stood and led them out to the kitchen where Geralt had laid out food for them. Warm bread and butter, bacon, fried eggs, potatoes, pears and apples. Ciri hummed in delight and greeted Geralt with a kiss. 

“Am I allowed to thank the cook?” Ed asked Yennefer. Yennefer laughed. 

“Edwin, Geralt of Rivia. Geralt, Ed,” Yen introduced them briefly. Ed extended a hand to Geralt and the Witcher accepted it, shaking his hand firmly. 

“An honor to meet you, sir,” the young man said courteously. Geralt smiled weakly. He could smell the fear in the man and tried to be kind for Ciri’s sake.

“It’s just Geralt, I’m no knight,” he replied humbly. “Please, sit and eat. And regale me with tales of my Ciri’s bravery.”

Ed noticed Geralt’s hand slide over Ciri’s ass as they sat down together and averted his eyes with a blush. Ciri dug in to eat right away, hungry as always, passing trays of food across the table. Ed ate gratefully, accepting the extra portions Ciri and Yen pressed on him.

“Ciri was excellent, I don’t need to regale you on that,” Ed said, finally finding his voice. “She took down the leader of the bandits in two moves. Slashed the back of his knees in a pirouette and left him to crawl away.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow and squeezed Ciri’s thigh under the table. “Didn’t finish him off?”

Ciri shook her head. “I didn’t finish off a single one. We gave them all a chance to run before we attacked. Ed did all the work, I merely helped.”

“Hmm.” Geralt raised his hand and touched Ciri’s medallion, then caressed her face. Ciri put her hand over his and kissed his palm, gazing lovingly into his eyes. It was an intimate moment, one that Ed felt he wasn’t meant to watch. He looked away and saw Yennefer watching him with a knowing smirk. 

“You should try living with them, it’s disgusting,” the sorceress said with a laugh. Ed chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, well… thank you again, for everything,” Ed said, addressing the three of them. “Ciri, I’ll take the loot back to Lord Amrill’s house and collect the bounty.”

“I’ll get my share from you next week when I come into town. No rush,” Ciri added with a smile. “Are you well enough to lift and ride, Ed?”

“Yes, it’s nothing,” the young man assured her. He stood up and nodded to Geralt and Yen. “I’ll take my leave. Thank you.”

“Be well,” Yennefer wished him with a warm smile. Ed smiled back and left, picking up his armor and bags on the way out. Yen sighed and settled back in her chair. 

“So, Ciri,” the sorceress drawled out, tapping her fingers on the table. “Are you aware that boy is in love with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP.


	9. Promise

Ciri’s mouth dropped open. She looked from Yennefer to Geralt, back to Yen. Her face was flushed red. “What do you mean? You just met him. How the hell would you know?!” Her voice rose to an angry shout and Yennefer held up a cautionary hand. 

“There’s no need to be defensive, my love,” the sorceress said calmly. “You can’t control how he feels about you.”

“Answer my question!” Ciri snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Yennefer sighed. “Ciri, the way he looks at you... the way he blushed every time Geralt touched you. How he talks about you and _to_ you. His heartbeat increased and his pupils dilated every time you smiled at him. Must I go on…?”

Ciri felt tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked them away furiously, turning away from Geralt and Yen to hide her emotions. Shame, heartache, and confusion swirled around inside of her. 

“Oh, darling, you didn’t know at all, did you...” Yennefer whispered, feeling Ciri’s turmoil. Unable to reach Ciri from where she was sitting, the sorceress held out a hand to Geralt. Geralt squeezed her hand tightly, meeting her eyes with a sad look. Yen knew how helpless Geralt felt when Ciri cried. Her young human emotions were so much more intense than anything herself or Geralt experienced after a century of life. 

Ciri stood up, wiping her eyes. Geralt held out a hand to her and she shook her head. “I just… want to be alone,” she said sadly as she walked to the front door and left. 

Geralt sighed heavily, feeling his heart ache for the girl. “Yen…” His voice held a soft plea in it that Yen knew very well. The sorceress got up and came to him, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around him. He leaned against her chest, needing her. “Why did you tell her?” he whispered. He wasn’t sure why he asked her. He already knew the answer. 

“You’re asking me if I wanted to hurt her now, or later,” Yen murmured. She stroked her fingers through Geralt’s white hair. “Better I tell her before he does and catches her off guard. She was oblivious.”

“Hmm.”

“She’ll be alright, Geralt,” Yen assured him. “Give her time. Let her have her feelings.” She pulled back and tilted Geralt’s chin up for a kiss, smoothing her fingers across the light stubble of hair on his skin. “Do you need anything, my wolf?”

Geralt pondered the question and all its possibilities, but decided he wasn’t in the mood to play. But he _was_ in the mood for… “Blueberry scones?” he asked hopefully.

Yen laughed and stood up. “Coming right up, darling.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Ciri walked. She walked and walked until the anxiety lifted off her chest and she started to breathe easily again. _Ed, really?_ She groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair none too gently, wanting to rip it out of her head. A pair of songbirds flapped their wings, scooting out of her way as she barreled through the forest trail leading to the stream. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” she screamed, listening to the birds fly away in alarm at the noise. She collapsed on the bank of the stream and dug her fingers into the soft earth, tearing out a chunk of loam and hurling it at the moving water. “Why?! Why him…”

The thoughts were racing through her head as she struggled to look back on her memories, wondering how Edwin reacted to the events of the past few months. When Deyn started flirting with her, where was he? Why hadn’t Ed tried for her attention if he was interested? And worse, if Ed had tried to be with her for her first time and been gentlemanly about it, if she would be with him now and not Geralt… 

That brought the tears back to her eyes. “ _No,_ ” she sobbed out loud. She didn’t want anyone else. She wanted Geralt. She wanted her destiny, the one who had loved her all along, the one who loved her in ways that no other man could. 

Then there were the doubts. Geralt had Yennefer, he’d always had her. They were like bread and butter; happy to be separate but meant for each other all at once. They would live on long together after Ciri eventually grew old. And Ed, he was her age, he could get her with child, they could have a normal life. He wasn’t terrible at all. A proper gentleman, brave, good looking, a hard worker. Everything a woman would want. _And_ he was, as Yen claimed, in love with her.

But Geralt…

Ciri’s heart was pounding, the anxiety rising in her again. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud and long as she could, letting out the anger and fear and pain. When she couldn’t scream any longer she sat staring at the stream, panting, until she finally calmed down. 

The stream flowed as it always did, unimpressed by her outburst. Ciri squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and letting it empty out of her slowly, taking the stress away. She paid attention to the stillness in her body and the world around her. Life was moving on, and it was time she did too.

Time. What time was it? She looked around, startled, suddenly aware that the sun had passed its zenith in the sky and was making its way toward the horizon. She was hungry again, and in desperate need of a drink. She stood up and headed back towards the cottage, a sureness and confidence in her steps that she had not felt before. She knew what she wanted, _who_ she wanted, and gods, she was ready to have him. 

  
  


\----

  
  


The door to the cottage burst open and Yennefer jumped at the sound, nearly spilling her wine on herself as she lounged by the kitchen fire. The intensity in Ciri’s movements and eyes sent chills down her spine. She wasn’t expecting this, but then again who could predict a human teenager’s actions? 

Ciri grabbed herself a goblet from the table and sat down next to her, pouring herself a generous cup of wine. She downed half of it before setting it down, taking a breath. 

“Geralt is outside?” Ciri asked, an urgency in her voice. Yennefer nodded right away, setting aside her book. Ciri breathed relief, reaching out for Yennefer’s hand. “I need to talk to you, Yen.”

“Of course, my love, anything,” Yen said in reassurance, giving Ciri her full attention. The sorceress had her interest piqued by the wild look in Ciri’s eyes. She could hardly guess what Ciri was going to ask her, but whatever it was she knew it was going to be good.

“What you and Geralt do…” Ciri started slowly, finding her words. Yen noticed the flutter of the girl’s heartbeat, the hitch in her breathing, the unmistakable scent of arousal. Ciri looked up at Yen, her eyes dark and hungry. “I want… I want Geralt to take me like that. I need it, Yen,” the girl practically whimpered. “Please tell he would do that?” 

Yen smiled wickedly, feeling a tingle in her belly at the thought of her pet dominating Ciri. She reached over and stroked Ciri’s face, feeling how flushed her cheeks were. “My love,” she purred. She dipped her thumb into Ciri’s mouth and inhaled with pleasure when the girl sucked on it. “He will. Stay here. Undress. Let me bring him to you.”

Ciri nodded eagerly and stripped as Yen walked away before settling back on the soft furs. She heard her calling for Geralt and shuddered with excitement hearing the witcher’s footsteps approaching. Yen was talking to him softly. Ciri heard him growl and without a second thought she reached down to touch herself. She was soaking wet and aching. She curled two fingers inside herself and sighed with relief, bucking against her own hand. “ _Geralt,_ ” she moaned for him knowing he could hear her across the house. And like magic there he was, approaching her with a hungry look in his eyes, Yennefer trailing behind him. 

“Baby, look at you.” Geralt growled and dropped to the floor in front of her. He reached out and slid his hand over hers, dipping his fingers into her pussy. He held his hand there, simply providing her something to grip and rub against. He cupped her face with his other hand, holding her steady to look at him. His voice was dark and low. “Tell me what you need from me.”

“Daddy,” Ciri whimpered, rolling her hips on his fingers, letting him sink deeper inside her. “I want you to bind me.”

“Hmm.” Geralt leaned over her and dragged his lips over her neck. “What else?”

“Spank me,” Ciri moaned. Geralt bared his teeth and bit her neck, sucking on her before releasing her. 

“What else?” he growled into her ear, curling his fingers inside her and making her cry out. 

“Mark me. Fuck me. Cum in me,” Ciri pleaded. The emotions were welling inside her again, and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. The words came spilling out of her mouth like a prayer. “I need you to claim me, daddy. I’m yours. I don’t want anyone else. Please, I need you-”

Geralt cut Ciri off with a kiss, pulling his hand away from her so he could wrap his arms around her tightly. Ciri arched up against him, clenching her fists in his shirt to hold him closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into his kiss. Geralt was breathing heavily as he released her and began undressing himself. 

“Ciri,” he said firmly. “If it’s too much, say gwent and I’ll stop. Understand?”

Ciri nodded and bit her lip as Geralt pulled down his trousers, revealing his fully hard cock glistening wet with precum. She was vaguely aware of Yennefer sitting in a chair behind him, watching them. She didn’t care in the slightest. She laid down and spread her legs, playing with her clit as Geralt leaned away and consulted with Yen about something quietly. Yen handed a length of cord to him and he turned back to Ciri. 

“Sit up, hands on your knees,” Geralt instructed. Ciri did so and trembled as Geralt looped the cord around her arms and waist for the first time. The frayed ends of the cord tickled as they whispered across her skin, Geralt carefully adding loops and knots and checking the tightness against her skin. Ciri was surprised by how quick and sure he was in his work, wondering if he’d ever tied someone else up like this. But that was a question for later. Geralt was finished, tugging on his final knot and then removing his hands from her. 

Ciri tried to breathe deeply but her binds constricted her ribs and bit into her flesh. The sensation caused a feeling of instinctual panic, and she gasped for breath as her heart pounded in her chest. Immediately Geralt’s hands flew to her shoulders, holding her steady as she grew accustomed to the sensation. He glanced back at Yen, slightly worried, but the sorceress shook her head and held up a finger as if to say ‘wait’. Geralt hmm’d and turned back to his girl, watching her as her breathing slowly steadied and grew calm. Finally Ciri let out a breathy laugh, feeling a strange and exhilarating sense of relief. Geralt smiled and pressed kisses to her forehead. 

“It feels nice,” Ciri admitted with a shy smile, her cheeks flushed red. Geralt caressed her face with his hand, nuzzling against her and stealing a sweet kiss. 

“Good,” Geralt murmured. He spent a few long moments just letting Ciri lean against him in her restraints, resting in his arms. He smoothed his fingers over her back, feeling her shiver in his arms as he dipped under the ropes and rubbed her bare skin where the rope dug into her. 

He let his hands stray lower to her ass, squeezing and rubbing. He dragged his fingernails against her soft skin and she moaned, pressing her face into his neck and kissing him there. 

“You want to be spanked, little one?” Geralt asked softly. Ciri moaned.

“Yes please, daddy,” she whispered against his shoulder, closing her eyes and bracing herself. Geralt hmm’d and gripped at her ass before releasing her and slapping gently. Too gently, he knew, but he had to work up to a level of pain she was comfortable with. Ciri grinned against his shoulder and he spanked her again, a little harder. He took his time building the intensity, switching between sides and hands, pausing until she started to squirm and moan before slapping her again. Making her wait for it and beg for more, then slapping the same side until she sobbed for mercy. These were all techniques he had learned from the queen of pain herself, who he knew was watching him with pride. 

Geralt was far more gentle with Ciri than Yennefer ever was with him, and he knew he would continue that way. He wasn’t a sadist and he never would be, especially where his baby was concerned. In fact if Ciri had asked him for something more painful than his hand he wasn’t sure if he could’ve done it. But this...this was more than good. This was ‘going to make him cum without touching himself’ kind of good. He growled and stood up suddenly, depriving Ciri of his hands. 

She whined and pouted, and it drove Geralt crazy seeing her depraved like this. He grabbed her chin and held open her jaw, unceremoniously shoving his cock in her mouth. She moaned and bobbed her head eagerly, taking in as much as she could. Geralt looked down at her with strange pride seeing her ass bright red and covered in his hand prints, the reddening imprints of the rope on her back and arms. And despite the pain inflicted and her restraints, she was focused on pleasuring him like the world would end if she didn’t. 

“ _Fuck,_ Yen, is this why you do this?” he moaned, burying his fingers in Ciri’s silky hair and holding her down on his cock just for a moment. He let her go when she choked and she pulled off of him, looking up with tears in the corner of her eyes and wetness messed all over her mouth and chin. The look in her eyes, pure trust and love, made Geralt’s knees feel weak.

“Isn’t it glorious?” Yennefer laughed. 

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed. He eased himself onto the furs and took Ciri in his arms, laying her down on her side still bound. He curled up behind her like they usually slept, but pressed her down a little onto her belly so that he could lean some of his weight on her. He knew from his own experience how important it was to feel possessed when he was bound. Judging by Ciri’s moans she felt the same way. 

He slipped his cock inside her like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was. He had worried earlier about Ciri’s choice, if she would want the logical decision to have a human her age who could give her a family. But here she was submitting herself to him and begging to be claimed by him. It made no sense to him but gods, was he happy. As he held her and made love to her he vowed in his heart never to betray her trust. She was everything. 

“I love you, I love you,” he whispered in her ear over and over with each deep thrust. She had gone silent, her mouth open with rapture. Geralt continued his mantra knowing that she was close to the edge. Sure enough with just a few more strokes she went still, arching her back, her thighs trembling, just a breath away from her orgasm. And Geralt let loose on her. He pounded into her relentlessly, giving her every inch he had, grabbing her by her bonds and holding her against him. He slapped her ass as he pumped her full of cum and she shrieked at the overstimulation. She was gasping and moaning as she came down. And struggling to free her arms. Now that it was over she wanted nothing more than to touch Geralt. 

“Daddy,” she pleaded, “I want to hold you now.”

Geralt hmm’d and gently undid his knots, slipping what he could of the ropes off without moving their position. Ciri’s arms were freed and she instantly raised them to pull Geralt’s arms around her. Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining. Ciri leaned back against the safe wall of Geralt’s chest, relaxing into the afterglow of sex. 

Ciri sighed happily, nestling into Geralt’s arms. “Well… that was different,” she said with a laugh. Geralt hmm’d and gave her a squeeze. Ciri added, “Not something I’d want to do every day, but it was nice.”

“Did I give you what you needed?” Geralt murmured curiously, stroking his fingers through her hair. 

Ciri pondered the question. Her ass was red and burning, there were marks on her body from where the ropes had pressed into her. “You certainly spanked me and marked me,” she giggled. She stretched her legs and hummed. “You could do more to claim me though,” she said, mostly teasing. Geralt’s fingers stilled in her hair and she turned to look at him. He had a strange look on his face and Ciri laughed nervously. “What?”

“Hmm.” Geralt pulled away from her and she watched him in confusion. “Wait, I’ll be right back.”

Ciri sat up and watched him go, noticing that Yen had disappeared too. He was gone for only a moment into their bedroom and returned with a small leather pouch in his hand. He sat down next to her on the furs and cuddled up, taking her hand in his. He looked down at the object in his hand, playing with the string wrapped around it. Ciri furrowed her brow, watching him. He seemed...nervous? When was Geralt ever nervous? 

“Ciri-“ Geralt’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. “Ciri, I… I got this a while ago at the market. I didn’t know if or when I would ever give it to you.” 

Ciri could’ve sworn he was blushing and suddenly felt nervous, herself. She squeezed his hand in encouragement. Geralt took a deep breath and continued.

“I love you, Ciri. Beyond measure,” he added, smiling fondly. He released her hand just for a moment to unwrap the pouch. He reached inside and pulled out a silver ring with a large, brilliant pale blue gemstone surrounded by diamonds. Ciri’s jaw dropped and her heart fluttered in her chest. 

“Geralt…” she whispered, speechless. Geralt’s hand was shaking as he offered it to her.

“Ciri, you are my destiny. You always have been,” Geralt said, his voice choked with emotion. He cleared his throat again and Ciri grasped his hand. “This ring is my promise to you, to protect you and love you. To stand by your side in the darkness and the light. To always hold you here, if you’ll have me.” He lifted her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her feel his heartbeat thumping calmly despite the shaking in his hand.

Ciri paused just for a moment, letting his words sink in, making sure they were real. She looked at the ring, then to Geralt, and her face broke into a smile as she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” she said firmly and then laughed breathlessly as she tried to hold her shaking hand still enough for Geralt to place the ring on her finger. Once he did she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. 

Ciri rested her forehead against his as they parted. Geralt smiled and let out a deep breath.

“I think my first kikimora was the only thing that scared me more than what I just did,” he admitted with a laugh. Ciri giggled and kissed him again. She pulled back so she could admire the ring, how it sparkled and shone in the light. 

“I love it. I love _you_ ,” Ciri whispered. Geralt nuzzled into her neck and kissed her there. “Geralt? Can we go tell Yen?” 

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed, sitting back and reaching for his clothes. “I’m sure she’s waiting with bated breath.”

“She _knew_?!” Ciri exclaimed. She pulled on her shirt and trousers quickly, fastening ties with her still-shaking hands. “You asshole.”

Geralt smirked. “She was with me when I picked out the ring. She chose it, actually, because I had ‘questionable taste in fashion’ as she so lovingly put it.”

Ciri laughed and took his hand, leading him outside. Yen was out in the garden, cutting flowers for a bouquet. She looked up at them and shrieked with delight.

“You did it!” Yen cried, running over and throwing her arms around them. Ciri was beaming as Yen kissed her cheeks. “My loves,” she purred. She turned to Geralt and kissed him on the lips. “I wish you all the happiness in the world. And yes, Ciri, before you ask - you have my blessing. You’ve had it all along.” 

“Thank you, Yen,” Ciri whispered humbly, hugging the sorceress again. 

“Don’t mention it,” Yen laughed. “I can’t wait to tell people that my boyfriend is married to my daughter.” 

Ciri snorted and covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh, gods spare us!” she giggled. Geralt hummed and wrapped his arms around the two of them, kissing their foreheads in turn. 

“There’s more wine in the house. Shall we celebrate?” he asked. The girls nodded.

“Absolutely,” Yen said, linking her arms through theirs and leading them back to the house. “Let’s see if I can conjure up some cake too. And later we can have fireworks. Ooh! I should find Jaskier and portal him back. He can serenade us. No, Geralt, don’t pull that face, he’ll be so delighted for you…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so animated about anything, Yen,” Ciri laughed. She squeezed Yen’s hand affectionately and the sorceress winked at her. 

“I love you, Ciri. I’m so happy,” she murmured. They entered the house and Yen clapped her hands. “Now enough mushy stuff! Let’s celebrate!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank my readers so much for coming on this journey with me! There will be an epilogue and a short sequel coming up. I can’t wait to explore more pairings and I’d love to hear requests from you. Thank you, loves!


	10. (Epilogue) Destiny is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings/tags: threesome F/F/M

The girls crowded around Ciri at the tavern bar, gasping at her ring and barraging her with questions. Why so soon? Was she pregnant? Where would they live? What about their families? A wedding? When was it and were they invited? 

Ciri blushed and tried to keep up with them to no avail. They were like a flock of chirping birds all trying to talk over each other and she was relieved when she felt a tap on her shoulder, the familiar scent of her friend. She turned around and there he was, grinning sheepishly.

“I hear you’re to be congratulated,” Edwin said. “I’m sure the whole town knows by now with how loudly these girls are squabbling.”

Ciri laughed at that and accepted the hug Ed offered her. She squeezed him tight, sighing. “Thank you. They almost make me wish I had kept it to myself,” she said jokingly. She pulled back and held Ed at arms length. “Hey… can we speak privately?”

Ed nodded. “Of course.” They picked up two tankards of ale and retreated to the far corner booth of the tavern. The girls didn’t even notice that Ciri had departed.

“Here’s this before I forget,” Ed said as he settled in, tossing a coin purse at her. Ciri caught it deftly in midair. “Your share of the profits from last week. Lord Amrill wanted me to express his gratitude to you for your service.”

“Cheers to that,” Ciri said and lifted her mug to sip. She cleared her throat and fiddled with her ring. “So… Ed. Can I ask you… um, why-“

“- I never told you I had a crush on you?” Ed smiled and took a long swig of his drink. “Who gave it away, the enchantress? I swear the way she looked at me… they say witches can read your thoughts. Did she?”

Ciri shook her head. “Yen wouldn’t do that to you. She had other ways of telling. She can sense things that humans cannot. It’s a blessing and a curse… for her and those she lives with,” she added, rolling her eyes.

“Huh,” Ed scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well, I’ve admitted to it. What else is there to say? I did have feelings for you, yes. I still think you’re the most wonderful woman in the world. But I haven’t seen much of the world, and I’m sure there are more wonderful women out there.”

Ciri smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Ed, that I’ve caused you pain.”

Ed shook his head. “You didn’t know. I’m the fool who never said anything about it.”

“Still,” Ciri pressed, and Ed nodded his head in acceptance of her apology. He reached out and took her hand, admiring the ring.

“Phew! That’s one hell of a stone,” Ed whistled. “Is your hand tired from holding it up?” 

Ciri laughed and squeezed his fingers. “I’ve had to do more wrist exercises.”

“Oh I bet you have,” Ed remarked with a wink. Ciri grinned and slapped at his shoulder playfully. Ed leaned in. “Hey, listen here, married woman. What is the protocol on being friends and saving the world from scum and monsters with me?”

“No prohibitions,” Ciri said with a fond smile. “It would be my honor to fight beside you again if the need arose.”

Ed sat back, content. “Excellent. Well then, there is no harm done at all.” He nodded at the group of girls at the bar. “We’d best get back to them before they plan your whole wedding for you, eh?” 

Ciri giggled. “Sure. Thanks, Ed.”

Ed clapped her on the shoulder as they walked back and Ciri grinned in relief. Everything was right in the world. She twirled the ring on her finger and felt her heart flutter thinking of Geralt. Gods, she was hopelessly in love and the luckiest woman in the world.

She and her friends celebrated long into the night. Not for the first time Ciri was grateful that her mare knew the way home by heart because she was in no state to navigate. Geralt was waiting for her when she returned home and lifted her off her horse like a child, carrying her inside in his arms.

“Have fun, baby?” Geralt asked with a chuckle. Ciri giggled and hiccuped, hugging his neck. 

“Mmhmmm, the girls planned the wedding for me-HIC!” Ciri gasped. “And, and Ed doesn’t hate me! We’re friends!”

“That’s good, my love,” Geralt murmured and kissed her, laying her down in bed. Yennefer was still awake and helped undress her, snickering at her inebriated state.

“Oh my, Geralt, we will have to throw you quite the party to compare to this,” Yen said with a smirk, getting dragged down to the mattress by Ciri’s grabbing hands and willing mouth. She held the girl in her arms, gently resisting her advances. “Ciri, baby, go to sleep. Yes, I love you too,” Yen purred, accepting a kiss on the lips from her. 

Geralt patted Yen’s shoulder gratefully. “I’ll take care of her horse.”

“And I’ll take care of the baby,” Yen said, cuddling Ciri who was now groping Yen’s breasts. Yen sighed and squeezed Ciri tighter in her embrace. “Go to sleep little one, we can make love in the morning.”

Ciri grumbled and pouted. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“.... Yen?”

Sigh. “What, love?”

“I’m going to be a dryad.”

“... okay.”

“G’night.”

“Goodnight.”

  
  


——

  
  


Ciri woke with a pounding headache and Yennefer sitting beside her with a cup of water and a potion ready. Geralt was nowhere to be found.

“Good morning, love, drink this straight away and don’t refuse,” Yennefer instructed and pressed the potion into her hand. Ciri groaned and tossed it back, swallowing with a grimace. 

“Oh gods, what happened…” Ciri rubbed her face. The potion was cooling as it spread through her body, making her shiver. 

Yennefer grinned and smoothed her fingers through Ciri’s messy morning hair. “Well, you went to the tavern and celebrated your engagement with your friends. Do you remember getting home? Groping me and trying to have sex?”

Ciri’s eyes widened. “Ummmm no I don’t remember coming home… or groping you…?”

“Ohh, my love,” Yen laughed. “You had a very fun night. I did promise you we could make love in the morning if you still wanted it. Then you told me you would be a dryad and passed out.”

“Oh gods,” Ciri groaned. Yen pulled her up in her arms and kissed her cheek. 

“You were in quite the state of debauchery. You’re fortunate I don’t take advantage of drunks.” 

“Mmm.” Ciri nestled up against Yen’s chest and kissed the cleavage peeking out from her blouse. “You can take advantage of me now. I’m sober.”

“Yes, you are,” Yen purred. She tilted Ciri’s chin up and kissed her long and slow. Ciri melted into her touch, pressing against her body, all softness and curves, completely different from Geralt’s hard lines and muscles. 

They parted and Yen squeezed her ass. “So what did you mean about being a dryad? Entertain my curiosity, if you please.”

Ciri blushed. “Oh… well do you know how dryad women beget their children? Luring men into Brokilon and mating with them?”

“Yes?”

“I thought I might do that someday if I wanted a child with Geralt,” Ciri explained. “If… if Geralt didn’t mind it, of course.” 

Yennefer raised her eyebrows. “I’ll admit it’s not the worst plan I’ve ever heard.”

Ciri giggled. “It would be fun, wouldn’t it? Find a man about his height and build, with silver blond hair like mine,” she sighed wistfully, dreaming of a chubby baby with silver curls. “It wouldn’t be Geralt’s, but at least it would look like us and carry my blood.”

Yen could see the yearning in Ciri’s eyes and gave her a squeeze and a kiss. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, my love. You should tell him. But focus on your marriage first, hm?”

Ciri nodded in agreement and stroked her hand along Yen’s back and hip. The potion had worked wonders and her hangover was gone completely. “Yes, of course.” She grabbed at Yen’s ass playfully, pushing up her skirt to expose her. “You can’t get me pregnant, can you?” she asked teasingly. 

Yen grinned wickedly and pushed Ciri onto her back, spreading her legs and slotting herself between them. She rocked against the girl experimentally, pleased when Ciri moaned at the contact. 

“There’s no harm in trying is there?” Yen purred, sliding her hands over Ciri’s breasts and squeezing. “Your husband won’t be jealous, will he?”

“Mmm,” Ciri sighed. “He won’t, he likes watching me play with girls. Will your boyfriend be envious?”

“If he is, I’ll fuck him next,” Yen laughed and rolled her hips expertly against Ciri’s pussy, making the girl squirm and moan for her. Yen fumbled with the ties of her skirt and blouse and flung them over her head, moaning as she pressed against Ciri’s equally naked body. They kissed and nipped at each other playfully, sighing against soft skin. They hardly noticed that Geralt had entered the room with a breakfast plate in hand for Ciri, which he nearly dropped in surprise.

“Oh, we’ve been found out,” Ciri giggled, wrapping a leg around Yennefer’s waist to keep her still. Geralt growled and sat beside them on the bed.

“Really, Yen? You said you would nurse her back to health. No- not like that,” Geralt sighed as Ciri took Yen’s nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. He set Ciri’s breakfast on the bedside table and crossed his arms over his chest. “What am I to do with the two of you?”

“You should fuck us,” Yennefer replied bluntly, humming as Ciri released her nipple and turned her attention to the other one. Ciri nodded against Yen’s breast. 

“Gods help me,” Geralt groaned. No, he couldn’t complain. What other man in the world besides perhaps Jaskier had such luck in bed?

He stripped and knelt on the bed behind them, between both of their legs. With a bit of creative repositioning he settled himself with access to both of them and pressed into Yen first. The sorceress moaned, his thrusts sliding her against Ciri and causing the girl to squirm and whine underneath her. 

Geralt counted his strokes to ten, trying to control himself. He pulled out of Yen and dipped lower, pushing into Ciri’s tight heat. The girl cried out in pleasure, spreading her legs wider to take him and clutching at Yen’s ass. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yennefer groaned, kissing Ciri hungrily as the girl got pounded. She gasped against Ciri’s mouth as Geralt penetrated her without warning, giving her a turn on his cock.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” Ciri whimpered beneath her, closing her eyes in bliss and shuddering as she felt close to orgasm. 

“Mmm,” Yen agreed, sucking on Ciri’s neck. She was close as well and whined when Geralt pulled out of her to fuck Ciri again. 

Geralt was groaning as he worked Ciri to her orgasm, trying to hold on until both girls came. Ciri cried out as she found her release and Geralt turned his attention to fucking Yen. He was rough with her and she pressed back eagerly against him, moans pouring out of her lips.

“Come for us, witcher,” Yen growled, reaching behind her and grabbing Geralt’s ass possessively. She was rewarded with a feral growl and she let go, letting her orgasm wash over her with waves of pleasure. Ciri cradled Yen’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply as the sorceress came, moaning against her mouth. Geralt pulled out of Yen just in time to jerk his hand over his cock, releasing his cum over both of their pussies. 

He growled at the sight of them covered in his cum and slippery from sharing their wetness. He couldn’t help the compulsion to dip his cock into each of them just once more, spreading his seed inside of them. _Gods, they were perfect_. He moaned and rubbed his cock between them, watching them squirm and slide against each other in lazy pleasure. He made a mental note to try this position many, many more times. 

Finally too sensitive to continue, he collapsed beside them on the bed. Yen was still resting on top of Ciri with her face pressed into the girl’s breasts. Ciri was panting softly, holding onto Yen like she wasn’t ready to let go. 

Ciri looked over at Geralt and smiled at him, cheeks flushed in her afterglow. She reached out a hand and stroked his chin. 

“Good morning, husband,” she whispered. Geralt opened his eyes and smiled back. He scooted closer, just enough to kiss her and inhale her scent. 

“Good morning, wife,” he replied, testing the word on his lips and deciding he liked it quite a bit. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. Ciri sighed happily, nuzzling against him and Yen in turn. Her arms and heart were full. 

“What did we do, Geralt,” she mused, stroking her fingers though Yen’s black curls. “To deserve a life as sweet as this?”

“Hmm. Destiny?”

“Ah, yes,” Ciri sighed wistfully. “Must be destiny.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your love and support! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this work and want more! 
> 
> PS - yes, the dryad bit was foreshadowing for a oneshot I’ll do to follow up ;)


End file.
